Passion over Reason
by Veol'Nir
Summary: Dans un monde où Izuku Midoriya doit vivre sans Katsuki Bakugou, le jeune successeur du Symbole de la paix tombe dans les tréfonds de la haine et commence à nourrir de sombres desseins. Et, le jour où il commence à entendre la voix de celui qu'il a perdu, rien ne va plus. Il s'engage lentement sur un chemin sans retour, cherchant à la fois la vengeance et le repos.
1. I - Passion over Reason

— Midoriya-shonen ! Je-je suis désolé…

All Might, les yeux rouges et creusés, me regardait tristement. Il avait longtemps dû hésiter avant de venir me voir et il frissonna lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression pleine de haine que j'affichais depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le cercueil. Pourtant, il ne recula pas.

— Reste fort, mon garçon. Je sais à quel point c'est dur mais-

Alors que j'étais jusque là resté assis sans rien dire, sourd à son discours semblable à celui de tous ceux que j'ai croisé avant lui, je me suis brusquement levé, faisant tomber ma chaise avec fracas et attirant les regards surpris mais désolés des proches en deuil qui nous entouraient.

— Vous savez ? _Vous savez ?_ me suis-je enragé. Sa mort, la mort de _Katsuki Bakugō_ , est uniquement de votre faute, All Might, ais-je craché, en m'assurant que tout le monde ici m'entendait. C'est vous qui avez laissé Shigaraki Tomura s'échapper maintenant trois fois. C'est vous qui êtes allé le rencontrer tout seul sans en parler à personne. C'est vous que Kacchan a protégé de son attaque. _C'est vous qui l'avez tué._

Autour de moi, les anciens élèves de la classe A du prestigieux lycée héroïque de Yūei s'agitaient. Sans regarder autre chose que l'homme qui un jour avait été mon idole, je pouvais les sentir murmurer. Sentir leur peur, leur surprise, leur tristesse. Ils s'étaient tous réunis à l'occasion même si la plupart ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la remise des diplômes, trois ans auparavant.

Plus loin encore, je pouvais entendre les journalistes et leurs cameramen se presser pour s'approcher un peu de l'incident que j'étais en train de créer. La cérémonie n'était pas privée, loin de là. Ground Zero, le grand héros à l'alter explosif, méritait tous les honneurs, après son sacrifice héroïque. _Quelle blague_. Ses parents avaient quitté le corps de leur enfant dès l'arrivée des médias et des autres héros, ne pouvant supporter l'afflux de questions.

Et moi, j'aurais dû faire pareil, pour mon propre bien. Sauf que j'en avais été incapable. Dès que le cercueil avait été apporté et déposé sur la large estrade, dès que le prêtre s'était mis à parler, dès que la pluie s'était mise à tomber, je suis resté paralysé. Ochako et Iida, mes deux meilleurs amis, avaient cherché les mots, en vain. Et le voilà qui arrivait, lui parmi tous les autres, pour me dire qu'il _me comprenait._ Je ne pouvais l'accepter.

Ochako s'approcha doucement de moi et commença, sous le regard inquiet d'Iida, son mari, à essayer de me calmer. Ochako et Iida, ceux-là même qui avec l'aide d'Eraserhead, m'avaient empêché à tout prix d'aller rejoindre All Might et Kacchan là où ils étaient. _Ils m'avaient empéché de le sauver._ Et, lorsque j'étais arrivé sur les lieux de l'accident, Katsuki baignait dans son sang, mort. Il m'avait adressé un sourire, un seul, celui qu'il avait avant de succomber à ses blessures. Shigaraki et ses acolytes s'étaient sauvés et All Might avait eu la vie sauve.

— LA FERME !

A mon cri, Ochako, qui parlait doucement, s'était brusquement interrompue, ses deux mains se posant sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient avec peur. All Might avait baissé la main avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à me toucher la tête ou l'épaule. Tous me regardait avec stupeur et effroi, comme si un monstre vil et terrible venait de sortir du corps du doux et calme Izuku Midoriya. Moi-même je ne me reconnaissais plus. Cette colère irrationnelle me brûlait terriblement le ventre et ma tête me faisait mal, comme si on tapait dessus.

— LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FEEEERME !

A force de crier comme un damné, ma tête s'était mise à tourner et pendant quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve absurde. Que tous ces gens aux actions et réactions surnaturelles n'étaient que le produit de mon esprit malade. Que si j'y croyais assez fort, Kacchan allait sortir de son cercueil, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, et me prendrait dans ses bras.

J'ai levé ma tête vers ledit cercueil, juste à côté de moi. Rien ni personne n'en sortit. Le visage sur lequel je venais de me pencher affichait toujours la même expression auto-satisfaite que depuis une heure. La même que depuis sa mort.

Tandis que sur mon propre visage apparaissait un sourire torturé, dans un ultime cri de douleur, j'ai activé le One For All pour bondir et m'échapper de cet endroit et de ces gens qui me rendaient malade, avec pour seules pensées une image de mon amour perdu et une envie sauvage et irréductible de me venger.


	2. II - Il en faut peu

Bonjour !  
Bon, ça me fait de la peine de l'admettre, mais j'avoue que pour cette partie précise de l'histoire, j'étais franchement pas inspiré... Je pense que je vais la retravailler parce que je suis pas satisfait du résultat, c'est beaucoup trop court. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même le passage, très "Georges Lucasien".

* * *

Izuku Midoriya était mort. Cela faisait des jours, des semaines, des mois, que le monde ne l'avait pas vu. Ses amis, Ochako et son mari Iida les premiers, et son professeur et mentor All Might l'avaient cherché partout. Prenant son cas très au sérieux face à la scène qu'il avait faite devant des dizaines de journalistes qui avaient relayés allègrement le « scoop » partout dans le monde, la police s'était aussi saisie de l'affaire.

Hélas, après tout ce temps, tous étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Tout semblait l'indiquer : Midoriya Izuku était mort. Son appartement, sa carte bleue, ses papiers d'identité, tout ce qui aurait permis de retrouver sa trace était resté tel quel avant l'enterrement. Au vu de sa réaction à la mort de Ground Zero, son amour, la piste du suicide fut évidemment privilégiée. Ses amis purent faire leur deuil et All Might, bien que très affaibli physique et moralement par le temps et par les derniers mots qu'il avait échangé avec son protégé, se trouva un autre successeur pour le One For All. Alors, le monde enterra un deuxième grand héros.

Cependant, ce que personne ne savait à ce moment, c'est que Izuku Midoriya était encore bel et bien en vie. Enfin, en vie, c'était relatif. Cet homme n'était en réalité plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Au début, c'est-à-dire quelques secondes après sa fuite à la cérémonie du héros Bakugō, Izuku ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas retourné chez lui car il avait peur d'y trouver des souvenirs trop douloureux. Katsuki y avait laissé toutes ses affaires après tout.

Izuku avait tout simplement erré sans but, mais sans jamais trop s'éloigner de Tokyo avec laquelle il gardait encore quelques minces attaches sentimentales. Cela avait duré des semaines. Il pensa bien à se jeter du haut d'un pont, mais ne put franchir le pas. Aucun des appels désespérés de ses amis et proches, qu'il apercevait des fois de loin, sur un grand écran, ne lui donna envie de revenir. Et, alors qu'il allait tout simplement se laisser mourir de faim, il se souvint. Malgré son esprit embrumé, embrouillé, une petite affiche qui croisa son regard par hasard lui rappela pourquoi il était dans cet état.

« WANTED : Shigaraki Tomura. Cet individu très dangereux est activement recherché. Merci de communiquer toute information à la police. »

Shigaraki Tomura. Lui, qui avait tué Katsuki, courrait encore dans la nature ? Impuni ?

Izuku, habituellement très réfléchi, était pourtant resté figé devant le portrait du Villain tandis qu'une pensée, une seule, surgissait dans son esprit vide. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se laisser mourir, il trouva une raison, une unique raison, de continuer à vivre.

Il fallait le venger. Venger Kacchan. Tuer Shigaraki. Lui faire regretter.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se releva et avança vers un nouveau lendemain. Bien sûr, il lui a fallu du temps pour stabiliser sa position. Mais une fois qu'il eut trouvé une maison abandonnée au milieu d'une banlieue infâme et utilisé le peu d'argent et de force qu'il lui restait pour récupérer de quoi survivre, il commença à s'infiltrer dans des réseaux des Villains pour récupérer les informations nécessaires pour trouver l'homme qu'il voulait abattre. Non sans un sourire douloureux, il avait fait ses adieux au monde dans lequel il vivait jusqu'à présent et, tranquillement, comme s'il avait déjà tout perdu, mis un pied dans les ténèbres, signant lui-même la mort d'Izuku Midoriya.


	3. III - Force Héroïque, force du destin

Etant donné que je poste les trois premiers chapitres le même jour, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, si ce n'est que bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que je parlais avec le vieux barman, j'écoutais avec stupeur le journaliste qui apparaissait à la télévision présenter la nouvelle.

— Nous sommes en direct de Shinjuku, en face du bâtiment qui accueille la Force Héroïque, une équipe d'une vingtaine de héros de renom dont l'objectif est de mettre sous les verrous tous les membres de l'Alliance de Villains, à commencer par leur leader Shigaraki Tomura.

Effectivement, j'avais déjà vaguement entendu parler de ça. Au vu des images qui défilaient sur l'écran pendant que le journaliste parlait, c'était une initiative de Todoroki-kun. Il avait réussi à regrouper un paquet de héros très puissants, dont beaucoup de mes anciens camarades. Ochako et Tenya Iida, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Momo Yaoyorozu, qui faisaient tous partie de la même classe que Kacchan et moi, mais aussi Ibara Shiozaki, Itsuka Kendo, Tetsutetsu, et d'autres grands héros comme Eraserhead, Ectoplasm, Sir Nighteye, Endeavor, Gunhead et Fat Gum.

Je me suis surpris à penser que les jeunes héros avaient, contre toute attente, réussi à attirer beaucoup de vétérans et qu'avec une force pareille, l'Alliance des Villains avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau. J'ai grimacé. Outre le fait que l'Alliance risquait de redoubler de prudence, le fait d'être en concurrence avec autant de pros était une très mauvaise nouvelle. S'ils mettaient la main sur Tomura avant moi, ce dernier avait de fortes chances d'être enfermé dans une prison hautement sécurisée jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Si je voulais avoir une chance de l'éliminer, il me fallait devancer mes anciens camarades et mentors.

Tandis que la caméra filmait désormais un groupe de villains sortir des locaux de la Force pour embarquer dans un fourgon de la police, le journaliste continuait d'expliquer la scène pour le moins singulière.

— Depuis sa création, il y a maintenant un peu moins d'un mois, la Force a réussi à mettre la main sur de nombreux réseaux clandestins qui pourraient les mener vers leur objectif : l'Alliance des Villains, s'exclamait avec joie ce dernier dans son micro. Cependant, la Force a bien précisé que la majorité des bandes arrêtées avaient déjà été vaincues par quelqu'un lorsqu'elle a fait irruption dans leurs repères. Le héros Shouto, bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet pour des raisons de confidentialité, a quand même ajouté qu'il était possible qu'un règlement de compte entre l'Alliance et une autre équipe de Villains ait lieu en ce moment même, ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle autant de groupes aient été hors combat avant l'arrivée des héros.

— Tout va bien Mirio ?

La voix du barman me sortit soudainement de mes pensées. Il avait cessé de nettoyer le verre qu'il tenait et me regardait avec une légère inquiétude. Autour de moi, j'ai également senti un léger flottement, comme si tous les autres clients s'étaient interrompus d'un coup. Sans doute que la tête que je faisais à la vue de mes anciens camarades n'était pas belle. Même après tout ce temps, je ne leur avais pas pardonné. J'affichais néanmoins un sourire affable qui eut l'effet escompté. L'homme se remit à laver sa vaisselle sans poser davantage de questions tandis que les conversations reprirent de bon train. Pour lui comme pour eux, je n'étais qu'un jeune orphelin vivant dans les bas quartiers parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Au moment où il m'avait demandé mon nom, je me suis bien gardé de lui expliquer que j'étais le héros anciennement numéro 1, présentement déclaré mort. Je n'avais pas pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'avais tout simplement emprunté le prénom de mon ancien senpai.

Enfin d'éviter une autre situation gênante pour la crédibilité de ma fausse identité, je me suis détourné du poste de télévision, ai bu le reste d'alcool dans mon verre et, après avoir lâché quelques pièces sur le comptoir, je me suis simplement empressé de quitter l'établissement malfamé.

Alors comme ça les héros récupéraient les Villains que je tabassais pour obtenir des informations sur l'Alliance ? Cette pensée eut le mérité de me faire doucement rire. Ils associaient l'irrégularité que j'étais à un groupe de Villain en concurrence avec l'Alliance. Bien que ça ne n'était pas tout à fait exact, je ne pus m'empêcher de saluer la perspicacité de Todoroki. Ce dernier avait toujours été une tête, et sans les héros Deku et Ground Zero, il était par défaut le premier héros, son père comme les autres héros de sa génération ayant pris un sacré coup de vieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait que je sois plus prudent désormais, si je ne voulais pas tomber nez à nez avec la Force Héroïque pendant un de mes interrogatoires. Être reconnu par mes anciens camarades de classe me vaudrait instantanément une avalanche de question et une assignation à domicile, et mes chances de tuer Tomura seraient réduites à néant.

Alors que j'étais ainsi plongé dans mes pensées, j'entendis un appel à l'aide provenir de la ruelle d'à côté. Encerclé par trois crapules, un jeune homme ayant à peu près mon âge me regardait et me criait de venir l'aider. Alors que j'allais passer mon chemin, ce conflit ne me regardant absolument pas, l'inconnu se mit à brailler comme un imbécile qu'il avait des informations sur l'Alliance pour moi. Ma stupeur était telle que j'ai hésité pendant plusieurs secondes, si bien qu'il crut que j'allais l'abandonner et se laissa tomber. Cependant, après l'avoir bien regardé, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part et, après ce qu'il venait de dire, je ne pouvais ni le laisser mourir, ni laisser les trois témoins qui me toisaient à présent avec mépris s'en sortir vivants. D'autant plus qu'une petite voix dans ma tête commençait à me dire que ce type allait m'être utile.

La ruelle dans laquelle les truands l'avaient amené étaient si étroite que je n'eus pas à utiliser plus de 20% du One for All en revêtement intégral pour les atteindre instantanément. Après avoir bondi de mur en mur jusqu'à eux, j'ai abattu mon poing sur celui à droite, l'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol en béton. Malgré l'attaque-surprise, les deux autres esquivèrent ma deuxième attaque en bondissant loin en arrière, s'écartant ainsi de leur victime.

Le plus vieux sembla crier quelque chose et un torrent de flammes rugissantes se précipita vers nous. En geste, je récupérai une poubelle et la lança de toute mes forces sur le cracheur de feu. Il la prit de plein fouet et, au vu du craquement impressionnant que firent ses os, il en mourut sur le coup. Alors que l'autre tentait de s'enfuir, je l'ai simplement achevé d'un coup sec qui le laissa à terre. Définitivement.

La victime de ces villains de seconde zone n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et avait simplement attendu que je finisse le travail. Il me regardait, les bras croisés, avec une certaine surprise et un peu d'appréhension dans le regard. Je répondis à son coup d'œil par un regard noir, pour qu'il comprenne que je n'avais probablement pas de temps à prendre avec des gens comme lui. En m'approchant de lui et en le tirant avec autorité par la manche pour que l'on s'éloigne rapidement des trois corps, je pus l'aviser davantage. S'il était plus petit et plus mince que moi, il me faisait une drôle d'impression. Ses cheveux et la manière dont ils étaient faussement coiffés me rappelaient bizarrement ceux de Kacchan, à la différence que le héros était blond alors que lui les avait noirs. Une bonne partie du haut de son corps, du bas de son corps au haut de son torse, était couvert de coutures et d'une espèce de peau violacée et ridée. Sans doute la conséquence d'une blessure très grave ayant nécessité une opération chirurgicale ou bien un Alter.

A cette pensée, je me suis soudainement arrêté et je l'ai collé contre le mur, en faisait bien attention de ne pas le toucher.

— Ton alter, lui ai-je lancé, durement. Quel est ton alter ?

Il me regarda en souriant faussement avant de lever les deux mains en signe de reddition face à mon air crispé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon alter est si faible qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'être mentionné, dit-il. Pour faire simple, je peux dire si quelqu'un ment ou non.

Face à mon air dubitatif, son sourire se fana légèrement et ses deux yeux noirs se mirent à me fixer intensément. Pour quelconque raison, je n'ai sur le coup pas ressenti le besoin de remettre plus en question que ça son explication. Je doutais que quiconque puisse avoir l'envie de me mentir après avoir vu ce qui était arrivé aux trois autres et, depuis que j'avais commencé à me servir de mon alter, un mal de tête m'embarrassait de plus en plus. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous avait suivi, j'ai commencé à lui poser davantage de questions. _Qui es-tu ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Quelles sont tes informations ?_

Calmement, il répondit à toute mes questions. Il était Fusei, un jeune désœuvré comme celui que je prétendais être. Il avait assisté par hasard à l'une de mes descentes dans un bar et avait compris que je cherchais l'Alliance. Il a ajouté, très prudemment que puisque ses parents avaient été tués par un Villain de l'Alliance, il souhaitait lui aussi les retrouver pour se venger. Apparemment, il avait réussi à s'engager directement dans le réseau direct de l'Alliance mais un raid de la Force Héroïque avait causé la fin de ceux pour qui il travaillait. Il avait cependant réussi à obtenir de nombreuses informations comme la composition de la force principale de l'Alliance des Villains, l'Avant-Garde, et l'emplacement de plusieurs de leurs repaires.

Ces informations étaient, comme il l'avait promis, très précieuses et comme, il savait que je planifiais de m'attaquer à l'Alliance, j'ai décidé de le garder très près de moi et de le surveiller. Me voyant plongé dans mes pensées, il m'a souri et m'a demandé mon nom. Je l'ai regardé avec surprise puis méfiance, avant de lui répondre tel que j'avais répondu à tous les autres. _Je m'appelle Mirio._

— C'est un mensonge, avait-il lâché, avec un sourire sournois sur le visage.

— Effectivement, ai-je ajouté, après l'avoir dévisagé, contrarié. Ça n'est pas mon nom. Cependant, j'ai abandonné mon ancienne identité pour devenir celui qui je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne me ferai plus appelé comme avant.

Il a ri et m'a tapé sur l'épaule, me faisant me tendre.

— Dans ce cas, il va bien falloir te trouver un nom, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-il ajouté, malicieusement. Tu seras Hatred, le Villain vengeur.

J'allais lui répondre avec aigreur que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il se mêle de mes problèmes identitaires lorsque j'ai entendu une voix m'appeler au loin. _Deku…_ Je me suis soudainement tendu, regardant à droite et à gauche d'où pouvait venir cette voix, dont le timbre familier me perçait étrangement le cœur. _Deku…_ Ayant peur de reconnaitre cette voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis maintenant un bon mois, j'ai titubé, me tenant la tête. Face à moi, Fusei se penchait, l'air inquiet.  
— Tu.. tu vas bien ?

Je me suis tenu sur le mur, et lui ai grogné de s'inquiéter pour lui-même à la place, tandis que les appels redoublaient d'intensité. _DEKU !_ _DEKU !_

Et, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre cette voix marteler ma tête de ses appels, j'ai crié de douleur, juste avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du bad boy Midoriya ? Il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais mais il a perdu ses scrupules, disons. Et Fusei ? Quelle impression vous fait-il ? Vous inspire-t-il confiance ? D'où peut bien venir cette voix ? Laissez moi vos avis !  
 **Absurd**


	4. IV - La voix

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il s'agit d'une scène succincte qui avait besoin d'être séparée du reste. Enjoy !

* * *

 _Deku… Deku … Deku …_

Plongé dans l'obscurité, je me sentais tomber, avec pour seul repère cette voix qui m'appelait. Elle était éraillée, comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil. Elle était faible et entrecoupée de sanglots, et pour une raison que j'ignorais, me brisait le cœur. Je connaissais cette voix, mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler d'où elle venait.

Soudain, je suis retombé sur mes pieds. A travers les ténèbres qui m'entouraient, une lumière, fine et faible, perça. Le corps recroquevillé d'un jeune enfant en pleurs m'apparut. Sa tête blonde et ses mèches rebelles me disaient quelque chose mais, une fois encore, mes souvenirs ne revenaient pas. A mon approche, je l'ai senti sécher ses larmes et se tourner vers moi avec hâte.

— Deku. J'ai cru que tu étais parti, m'a-t-il dit, sa petite voix chargée de reproches.

Ses deux yeux rouges me scrutaient avec défiance, et son visage avait perdu son air perdu et puéril pour afficher une fausse figure de braverie et de courage, comme s'il voulait me mettre au défi de dire qu'il pleurait. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je l'ai simplement regardé avec un sourire désolé. Il a rapidement détourné des yeux avant de grommeler que j'étais stupide et de se lever.

— Tu es mort, pas vrai ?

A ces mots, je me suis figé. _Je suis mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_ Il me toisait toujours, mais au-delà de son air narquois et hautain, je pouvais sentir une certaine appréhension.

— Eh bien, si nous nous voyons, je suppose que je suis aussi mort que toi, ais-je répondu après avoir bien réfléchi, extrêmement gêné.

Il s'est figé à son tour, stupéfait, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes, au point que j'en venais à me demander si je n'avais pas répondu une bêtise. Il se mit brusquement à rire à en venir aux larmes et se rouler par terre, avant de se relever tout aussi brusquement et de pointer un doigt autoritaire vers moi.

— Tu ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence, _kuso nerd_ , lâcha-t-il simplement, avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et de s'éloigner en trainant des pieds.

Plus il avançait et s'éloignait, plus il grandissait, jusqu'à atteindre mon âge. _Attends !_ Alors que je sentais qu'il allait disparaître, ma voix est sortie toute seule et ma main s'est levée comme si elle essayait de l'attraper et s'était mise à trembler. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment, sans que je sache comment les arrêter. Il s'arrêta et soupira, en se grattant la tête.

— Attends-moi. Je trouverai un moyen. Coûte que coûte, lâcha-t-il.

Puis, il continua d'avancer lentement, sans que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ce garçon me mettait dans cet état. Qui était-il ? Est-ce que j'étais censé le connaitre ? M'était-il précieux ? Lui étais-je précieux ? Il m'avisa une dernière fois de son regard rouge sang, avant de disparaître définitivement.


	5. V - His name is Hatred

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je me suis brusquement réveillé, en sueur. Le bruit d'un verre tombant sur le sol attira mon attention. Assis sur une chaise à côté du canapé dans lequel j'étais allongé, Fusei me regardait, interloqué. Mon violent réveil avait dû l'effrayer. L'appartement était surement celui d'un hôtel de la ville. Il était propre et grand au point de contenir, de ce que je pouvais en voir, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Pendant que je détaillais rapidement notre environnement, Fusei s'était penché pour nettoyer ce qui était tombé, tout en me jetant des petits regards inquisiteurs. Bien qu'il se soit théoriquement gardé de faire le moindre commentaire sur mon évanouissement, comme sur mon réveil, je l'ai regardé, furieux et méfiant.

— Où sommes-nous ? ai-je lâché, menaçant.

— Nous sommes toujours à Shinjuku, a-t-il assuré, levant les mains en signe de bonne foi. Quand tu t'es évanoui et parce que je n'arrivais pas à réveiller, j'ai paniqué. Je nous ai pris une chambre d'hôtel en pensant que c'était plus prudent que d'attendre dans la rue que tu te réveilles.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. La peur d'être reconnu à chaque fois que j'entrai en contact avec quelqu'un me vrillait le ventre en permanence. Je m'étais pourtant assuré d'être méconnaissable. Mes cheveux verts largement bouclés avaient été teints en noir et coupés bien plus court. Quant aux expressions enfantines que je pouvais afficher auparavant, le temps les avait gommées tout seul pour laisser place à un visage sérieux, sombre et marqué par l que personne qui me connaissait avant le décès de Kacchan n'aurait pu me croire capable d'arborer. Je m'étais également assuré de me débarrasser de tous mes anciens vêtements au profil d'un uniforme noire et blanche et d'une cravate qui auraient pu me faire passer pour un simple employé de bureau.

— Je croyais que tu étais à la rue ?

— Mon Alter s'avère très utile quand il s'agit d'extorquer de l'argent ou deux trois services à quelqu'un, a-t-il répondu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il était gêné.

Je l'ai dévisagé, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il était simplement stupide. Sentant cet étrange mal de tête poindre à nouveau, accompagné d'un sentiment de malaise inexplicable, j'ai préféré couper court à l'interrogatoire.

— Nous partons, ais-je lâché sans poser davantage de questions.

Je me suis levé pour enfiler ma veste noire, qu'il avait dû me retirer lorsqu'il m'a allongé sur le sofa, et me diriger vers la porte.

— Euh …, a-t-il commencé.

Voyant que je m'étais arrêté et que je le regardais en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase, il a ajouté :

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je veux dire… tu t'es évanoui d'un coup. Et tu parlais dans ton sommeil, comme si tu avais un cauchemar. Tu ne veux pas attendre demain pour partir ?

Un cauchemar ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas. Mais j'avais bien l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose de vital. Plus j'y pensais, plus ma tête bourdonnait, envahie de pensées inexplicables. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement qui lui fit s'approcher avec inquiétude. Je l'ai repoussé alors qu'il tendait sa main, comme pour sentir ma température, le toisant.

— Je vais mieux maintenant, ai-je menti, sans convaincre personne.

Nous sommes sortis et avons marché un temps pour nous éloigner du centre-ville, où ses marques violettes attiraient l'attention des passants. Nous avons ensuite échangé et recoupé nos informations sur l'Alliance des Villains afin de définir un plan d'action pour les jours à venir.

Pendant près d'une semaine, nous avons tous les deux enquêté pour retrouver la planque de l'Alliance. Comme je ne lui faisais pas confiance, nous ne sommes jamais séparés pendant plus d'une heure et, même la nuit, je m'assurai de toujours garder un œil sur lui. Cela réduisait considérablement mon efficacité, car il n'avait visiblement aucune capacité de combattant. Aux moments critiques, il me fallait le protéger, si bien qu'il devenait davantage un poids qu'un allié. De plus, le temps jouait contre nous, car la Force Héroïque qu'il nous fallait absolument doubler était jour après jour toujours plus proche de mettre la main sur Shigaraki Tomura. Cependant, malgré tous ses défauts, Fusei était observateur et son Alter, qui différenciait le vrai du faux, nous faisait avancer bien plus vite dans nos recherches. Il m'avait également trouvé un costume bien plus adapté que le précédent, une combinaison noire, une grande cape à capuche ainsi qu'un masque d'argent. La grimace de ce dernier faisait peur à ceux qui tombaient entre nos mains, de même que le nom de « Hatred », maintenant connu de beaucoup. L'imbécile qui me servait de duo l'avait diffusé à tel point que même la Force Héroïque me connaissait désormais comme le « démanteleur » des bandes de Villain de Tokyo.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés au cœur des rues sombres d'Ikebukuro, un quartier agité de Tokyo.

— Fusei ! Tu es sûr de l'adresse ?

— Affirmatif, Hatred. C'est l'endroit que notre source nous a indiqués.

Le sixième jour de nos recherches, nous avions bien avancé. Notre « source », comme Fusei surnommait l'informateur qui nous avait envoyé ici, avait trouvé des traces de l'Alliance dans le quartier. Après avoir un peu fureté, l'endroit semblait effectivement suspect. Après en avoir fait le tour plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes rendus compte que ce qui était en apparence un simple bar malfamé était directement relié à un gros entrepôt et s'étendait sous terre.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire d'excitation tordu. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre bien plus fort et mon souffle s'était emballé. Fusei me regardait encore plus prudemment que d'habitude. Plusieurs fois pendant nos recherches, j'avais perdu mon calme et tué plusieurs fois sans m'en rendre compte, si bien qu'il avait appris à se tenir à l'écart dans ses moments-là. Cependant, parce que nous étions très près du but, il a insisté pour que je me calme. Après tout, nous n'avions pas en face de nous une dizaine de Villains de seconde zone mais la crème de Tokyo : Shigaraki Tomura, le Symbole du Mal, son puissant allié et sa porte de sortie Kurogiri, ainsi que les vétérans de l'Avant-Garde qui avaient résisté aux nombreux assauts des héros durant les 5 dernières années. J'avais d'ailleurs croisé la plupart d'entre eux pendant ma scolarité à Yuei. Le souvenir de leur force et la perspective que Tomura ne s'enfuit grâce à Kurogiri m'incitèrent à suivre le plan de Fusei et d'adopter une approche plus discrète.

Nous sommes passés par derrière et, sans combattre, avons échappé à la vigilance des quelques hommes qui gardaient le rez-de-chaussée. Leur manière de procéder confirmait nos soupçons. Quelque chose de gros se tramait ici. En passant par les conduits, nous sommes lentement enfoncés dans les profondeurs du bâtiment en évitant le gros de la sécurité du bâtiment et sans nous exposer. Nous avons pu au passage récupérer une vieille carte et une clé sur un vigile dont le manque de prudence lui aura coûté la vie.

Soudain, après presque une heure, alors que nous nous étions sur le point d'atteindre la dernière salle, une intense alarme a retenti. Derrière moi, j'ai senti Fusei paniquer mais rapidement, en entendant la clameur qui venait à la fois d'en haut et d'en bas, j'ai compris.

— Fusei ! Ils se font attaquer ! Nous devons nous dépêcher, ai-je balancé, en sautant de la bouche d'aération et en me mettant à courir.

Loin de nous, un certain nombre de combat avait éclaté. De plus en plus de héros faisaient irruption à chaque seconde et les Villains étaient débordés. Évitant avec soin d'entrer en contact avec les combattants, j'ai enfoncé d'un coup de pied la porte qui nous séparait de la grande salle où nous menait le plan.

Les combats à l'intérieur étaient encore plus violents que ceux à l'extérieur de la pièce cubique. Les meubles étaient renversés et héros comme villains se lançaient attaque sur attaque à l'aide de leurs Alters. Mes yeux, qui parcouraient la pièce de long en large à la recherche de mon ennemi juré, se posèrent finalement sur Shigaraki Tomura. Il était à terre, maintenu au sol par un jeune garçon m'étant inconnu et qui devait avoir 3 ans de moins que moi. Le corps du Villain était parcouru de spasmes aussi violents qu'étranges. Autour d'eux, je reconnus immédiatement mes anciens camarades. Le héros Shouto, aux Alters de glace et de feu, combattait élégamment en première ligne, repoussant les Villains qui tentaient de récupérer leur leader des griffes des héros. A ses côtés se battaient Uravity et Ingenium, et tous les autres. J'ai également reconnu la jeune héroïne Disable, dont l'alter permettant de neutraliser pendant plusieurs heures un autre alter. Elle était une jeune fille que j'avais sauvé des griffes de yakusas, pendant ma scolarité à Yuei. Elle se tenait derrière Creati, qui avait généré un épais bouclier pour les protéger toutes les deux et, au vu de la seringue plantée dans Kurogiri, lui aussi à terre, l'Alliance des Villains avait perdu son échappatoire. _La Force Héroïque._ Ils avaient largement le dessus sur les Villains qui avaient dû s'être fait avoir par surprise. S'ils me prenaient Tomura, tout était fini.

— HATRED ! me hurla Fusei. NOUS DEVONS LEUR PRENDRE TOMURA MAINTENANT !

 _Récupérer Tomura ?_ Cela voulait dire que j'allais devoir affronter mes anciens amis, ici et maintenant. _En étais-je capable ?_ _Était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ?_ Une fois encore, mon pouls s'emballa. Mes yeux verts, cachés par le masque d'argent, se posèrent sur Tomura, qui ne bougeait plus. Mon visage, jusque-là simplement inquiet par la situation inattendue, s'est chargé de toute la haine que je conservais depuis la mort de Katsuki. _Non. Depuis notre toute première rencontre._ Depuis que cet homme avait fait irruption dans le USJ, et faillit tous nous tuer. Je le haïssais depuis le début.

Sans plus hésiter, j'ai sauté au milieu des deux camps. D'un revers de la main, j'ai repoussé au loin le héros qui s'était élancé sur les Villains, stoppant net l'affrontement entre les deux camps qui m'observaient sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Sans plus hésiter, j'ai fait face à la Force Héroïque, mes anciens amis.

Non.

Ils étaient désormais mes ennemis.


	6. VI - Shouto Todoroki

Avant toute chose, merci à Liza25 et à KaNee pour leur reviews ! Elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Pour Liza à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en messages privés :  
Contente que tu aies aimé le début de la fiction ! Effectivement, notre cher Midoriya risque bien de devenir fou... Mais est-ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Pour ce qui est du combat, il arrive au prochain chapitre héhé. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent pour ce 6e chapitre, en mode "retrospective de Todoroki" pour rendre la scène du combat encore mieux ! Le chapitre 7 sera publié demain normalement. Souhaitons bonne chance à nos amis pour cette "fated battle between men", comme dira Ochako-chan !

* * *

Je ne pouvais que trop difficilement respirer.

Pourquoi ? Parce que mon costume était trop serré. Parce que les gens que je voyais pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'homme que j'aimais qui était mort.

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Au lycée, je n'ai jamais pu me déclarer à lui et, avant même que je ne puisse le réaliser, il était déjà dans les bras d'un autre. J'aurais dû l'oublier et tourner la page à ce moment mais, ironiquement, il n'a jamais été aussi beau que lorsqu'il a aimé. Alors, bien sûr, j'étais jaloux. Très jaloux, même. Je n'étais jamais vraiment entendu avec Katsuki Bakugō mais sa relation avec Izuku n'avait fait qu'empirer la nôtre. Nous nous battions presque tous les jours. Et Izuku venait s'interposer, avec son air terriblement embarrassé et sa petite voix. Je perdais pied à ces moments-là. Même aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement à ces souvenirs touchants.

Et puis, une fois le lycée terminé, nous avions nos responsabilités de héros. Je me suis plongé dans le travail la tête la première, en tentant de toute mes forces de l'oublier. J'ai enchaîné voyage sur voyage en tant que l'un des premiers héros. J'ai sauvé d'innombrables vies, rencontré d'innombrables personnes toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Mais rien ni personne n'a réussi à me faire oublier Midoriya Izuku. Et, un jour, alors que je revenais de l'un de ces longs voyages, j'ai appris que Katsuki avait été assassiné par l'Alliance des Villains et que Midoriya était porté disparu. Ça m'a fait un choc terrible, et le pire restait encore à venir.

Car, dans le cercueil fermé et bordé de fleurs, il n'y avait pas de corps. Personne, après des mois de recherche auxquelles j'ai bien sûr participé, n'a pu retrouver la trace de Midoriya Izuku. Ses amis, Ochako et Tenya, et la police étaient tombés d'accord pour le déclarer mort, mais j'avais toujours du mal à l'accepter. Je savais au fond de moi que je ne pourrais probablement jamais cesser d'espérer.

C'est pour ça que j'étais dans à Shinjuku, face à un bâtiment vide car flambant neuf, et qu'au lieu d'être auprès de ceux que j'aime, je me contentais de regarder à travers un grand écran. _Au nom de l'espoir_ , j'ai murmuré.

— Mesdames et Messieurs les journalistes, si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui, au beau milieu de la cérémonie d'adieu d'Izuku Midoriya, c'est vous annoncer une grande et importante nouvelle.

Face à moi, les représentants de toutes les chaines de télévision du pays se pressaient pour connaitre la raison qui m'avait fait me déplacer jusqu'ici à un moment aussi grave. La raison pour laquelle nous nous tenions tous ici, face à cet immeuble vide, alors que nous pourrions être ailleurs, en train de nous recueillir comme tout le reste du pays.

— Ce jour est celui où nous disons adieu, pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, à l'un des plus grands héros de notre époque.

Chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche me brûlait le ventre, comme s'ils en étaient le poison.

— L'Alliance des Villains a pris une telle importance qu'elle en vient à menacer l'équilibre même de notre monde. Le monde de la justice. Le monde de la paix. Le monde des héros.

Mais, tous ces mots qui sortaient comme ils venaient étaient, je le savais, la véritable réponse à ce pour quoi Deku et Ground Zero étaient morts. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'agissais plus pour moi. C'était douloureux, mais je le savais. J'agissais justement.

— Une telle crise n'est pas singulière. Depuis la retraite d'All Might, les instances héroïques déclinent de jour en jour, après avoir perdu leur pilier, leur Symbole.

L'angoisse et le stress de m'exposer ainsi en public, alors que j'avais tout fait pour éviter la lumière du jour depuis mon premier jour en tant que pro, me donnaient l'impression d'être dans un rêve très lent. Et si je faisais erreur ? Et si tout ça était vain ?

— Aujourd'hui, alors que nous perdons notre deuxième Symbole de la Paix, nous ne pouvons laisser l'Histoire se répéter. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous battre.

Un dernier coup d'œil vers le grand écran me rappela pour qui il fallait faire tout ça, et mon esprit, mon âme et mon corps acceptèrent finalement d'assumer tous les choix qui m'avaient conduit là où je suis aujourd'hui.

— C'est pourquoi, moi, Shouto, héros numéro 1, déclare officiellement la création de la « Force Héroïque », par opposition à l'Alliance des Villains qui n'a que trop longtemps perduré.

Après l'annonce, je me suis un peu senti libéré. En prenant cette initiative sans consulter les héros vétérans, j'avais joué quitte-ou-double. _Héros numéro… Quelle blague._ Le jeune couple avait, dès le départ, brillé de mille feux au point de faire oublier la perte d'All Might. Je n'étais pas à leur hauteur et je le savais. Cependant, il fallait désormais accepter de vivre sans eux. J'étais prêt à devenir le nouveau Symbole de la Paix. Mon annonce avait causé une vive agitation chez les journalistes qui me bombardaient à présent de questions.

 _En d'autres termes, il s'agit d'une coalition entre les héros voulant prendre part au combat contre l'Alliance des Villains. Notre objectif est de détruire cette organisation terrible qui a fait le mal dans notre pays pendant trop de temps. Les tragédies comme la mort de Katsuki Bakugō et d'Izuku Midoriya, deux de leurs nombreuses victimes, doivent cesser dès maintenant. Oui, tout à fait. Ce bâtiment que vous voyez sera le quartier général de la FH. Non, nous ne serons pas plus qu'une trentaine de héros à agir sur le terrain, le gros des effectifs sera chargé de réunir des informations. Oui. Oui._

L'interview a duré longtemps, et une fois qu'elle fut finie, j'ai reçu un grand nombre de héros voulant faire partie du projet. Celui-ci était une réussite. Épaulé d'une partie de mes anciens camarades, proches de Midoriya ou de Bakugō, ainsi que d'un grand nombre de vétérans, j'ai mené la Force Héroïque en croisade contre nos ennemis jurés.

Rapidement, nous nous sommes rendus compte que quelque chose de grave se passait dans les rues sombres de Tokyo et, ce que nous pensions être le fruit d'une dispute entre deux groupes de Villains, a alimenté les rumeurs au point de gagner un nom. « Hatred », le démon de la haine et de la vengeance, comme l'appelaient ceux qui avaient survécu à ses attaques. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre les motifs de cet individu dont on ne savait presque rien. D'après nos enquêtes, il apparaissait soudainement, caché par son costume noir et son masque grimaçant, et torturait ces victimes pour qu'elles lui révèlent des informations sur l'Alliance des Villains, puis il s'en allait aussi mystérieusement qu'il venait. Son mode opératoire était sans aucun doute celui d'un Villain alors nous, la Force Héroïque, l'avons défini comme tel, mais nous ne savions pas pourquoi il recherchait l'Alliance. Il avait en permanence un coup d'avance sur nous et ses meurtres diminuaient nos chances d'obtenir des informations. D'un autre côté, il laissait tellement de corps de Villains derrière lui que nous avons explosé les records de capture, ce qui nous a permis d'obtenir une certaine reconnaissance des autres héros, de la police ainsi que des citoyens. Si Iida-kun était très hostile à l'idée de le laisser continuer ses meurtres plus longtemps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir le rencontrer pour essayer le comprendre.

Un jour, nous avons reçu une alerte d'un médecin qui affirmait avoir aperçu Shigaraki Tomura en ville. On soupçonnait déjà que les Villains passaient beaucoup de temps au contact de la population en dépit des avis de recherche placardée un peu partout. Apparemment, nous avions raison. Ce dernier s'était effondré alors qu'il marchait dans la rue. Le témoin s'était approché pour l'ausculter et l'avait reconnu à ce moment. D'autres personnes seraient rapidement venues le chercher. Le médecin a ajouté que Tomura avait l'air très instable, qu'il était pris de très violents spasmes et qu'il hurlait des absurdités.

En recoupant ce témoignage à toutes les informations que nous avions récoltées au gré de nos efforts, nous avons, le jour même, enfin trouvé la planque de l'Alliance. Une gigantesque opération fut montée. La force de frappe de l'Alliance, déjà colossale, fut renforcée par la participation de nombreux grands héros que la perspective d'achever l'Alliance des Villains avait attirés. Nos deux armes secrètes, que nous avions caché au grand public, furent également de sortie pour l'occasion. Nous nous sommes organisés en quelques heures et avons frappé. Parce que nous avions de l'expérience avec les planques habituelles des Villains et que celle-ci étaient semblables aux précédentes, nous avons pu agir avec rapidité et précision. Avec une première équipe, nous avons attaqué directement le cœur de leur base, tout en empêchant toute fuite en sécurisant tout le quartier avec une deuxième équipe.

Avec un alter permettant de creuser sous terre et un autre pouvant voir à travers les murs, nous avons percé avec brio les défenses de l'Alliance et grâce à l'effet de surprise et à l'alter de notre première « arme secrète », une jeune héroïne dont le sang permet de neutraliser pendant plusieurs heures un alter, nous avons immédiatement neutralisé leur seule échappatoire : Kurogiri.

Notre deuxième atout, nul autre que Isana Yokabe, le nouveau porteur du One for All, avait pu, sous notre couverture, engager un duel avec Shigaraki Tomura. Ce dernier semblait, comme l'avait dit le médecin, très affaibli et si, pris par mon propre combat avec des membres de l'Avant-Garde, je n'ai pas pu voir l'intégralité du combat, il m'a bien semblé que Tomura perdait le contrôle de son Alter, laissant de grosses opportunités à Isana. Rapidement, l'affrontement fut completement en notre faveur. Nous étions bien plus nombreux qu'eux les Villains et nous avions déjà Tomura et Kurogiri sous notre contrôle. Et, alors que nous allions charger pour achever nos ennemis, _il_ a fait son apparition.

D'un coup, d'un seul, l'ensemble des combats se sont arrêtés. Devant nous, les Villains avaient presque cessé de respirer. Derrière moi, les héros s'étaient figés face à leur nouvel adversaire dont la puissance faisait trembler l'air. Quant à moi, il me faisait un drôle d'effet, au point que j'ai hésité avant de donner l'ordre suivant. Alors que je me rappelais avoir un jour voulu faire sa rencontre, j'ai maudit mon inconscience. Sa cape noire et son masque grimaçant ne laissaient aucun doute possible, pas plus que la rage folle qui émanait de tout son être. Il s'agissait de Hatred, et il était sans douter le vrai démon de la haine et de la vengeance. Et nous étions les cibles de sa colère.


	7. VII - Nous sommes tout-puissants

Comme promis, voilà la suite !

Merci encore à toi, Liza, pour tes reviews ! Voilà le combat et le face à face tant attendu, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

— HATRED ! me hurla Fusei. NOUS DEVONS LEUR PRENDRE TOMURA MAINTENANT !

 _Sans plus hésiter, j'ai sauté au milieu des deux camps. D'un revers de la main, j'ai repoussé au loin le héros qui s'était élancé sur les Villains, stoppant net l'affrontement entre les deux camps qui m'observaient sans trop savoir quoi faire._

 _Sans plus hésiter, j'ai fait face à la Force Héroïque, mes anciens amis._

 _Non._

 _Ils étaient désormais mes ennemis._

A mon apparition, j'ai senti Villains comme Héros s'arrêter de bouger d'un coup. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais ris de la situation. Derrière moi, 5 personnes, probablement toutes de l'Avant-Garde, deux femmes et trois hommes, dont la quasi-totalité était des membres réputés de l'Alliance. En admettant que Tomura ait nommé des remplaçants pour compléter les 10 sièges de l'Avant-Garde, les 5 autres étaient soit morts soit entre les mains des héros. Ils étaient en très mauvaise posture et ne devaient leur salut qu'à mon arrivée. Ils allaient probablement profiter de mon intervention pour récupérer des forces ou tenter de s'enfuir et ne me gêneront pas. Je pus donc reporter mon entière attention sur les Héros qui me faisaient face.

Par chance, je ne voyais Eraserhead nulle part. Il était probable qu'il faisait partie de la deuxième équipe de héros, celle qui frappait d'en haut. En partant de ce principe, il pouvait faire irruption d'un moment à un autre et à son arrivée, mes chances de vaincre les héros seraient réduites à néant, alors chaque seconde m'était précieuse.

D'un autre côté, si je savais que je pouvais en écraser une bonne partie très rapidement, je ne connaissais pas leurs Alters, alors la prudence était de mise. De plus, face à moi, Eri, dont l'alter me mettrait instantanément hors combat s'il me touchait. Son sang était probablement stocké dans des balles, comme du temps de Chisaki, son frère. Je ne savais pas qui était susceptible d'être armé de cette puissante arme. Dans le pire des cas, ils l'étaient tous. J'allais devoir ruser et récupérer un maximum d'information en très peu de temps.

Alors que je les détaillais ainsi sans rien dire où rien faire, Todoroki fit signe à ses troupes de reculer un peu et s'avança imprudemment vers moi, comme s'il voulait négocier. Il ne voyait pas mon sourcil droit s'arquer, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait voir mes dents se serrer, mais moi je voyais la curiosité qui marquait tout son visage. Il ne me considérait pas comme un ennemi.

— Tu es celui qu'on appelle Hatred, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il. Pourquoi te dresse-tu contre nous, toi qui a, depuis le mois dernier, vaincu plus de Villain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ici.

 _J'en étais sûr._ Cela me surprenait énormément de la part de Shouto. Il n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire et les négociations n'étaient clairement pas en leur faveur. D'ailleurs, les héros derrière lui s'agitaient, ne comprenant pas la raison qui le poussait à me parler plutôt que me frapper. _Il prépare quelque chose._ C'est avec cette intime conviction que je me suis mis en stance de combat et, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas plus que ça, lui ai porté un coup direct en utilisant la force de mon One for All.

Tout alla très vite. Todoroki n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup mais, alors qu'il aurait dû voler, le corps en miette, mon coup fut bloqué. L'adolescent qui, quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait sur Tomura, venait de parer le coup de poing que j'avais lancé à son leader. Son bras fit un craquement sinistre et sa grimace douloureuse ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'état du membre qu'il avait utilisé pour me contrer. Cependant, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire ne s'étirait de bout en bout de son visage, comme s'il était heureux de se battre. Après avoir maintenu notre position pendant quelques secondes, nous nous sommes séparés d'un bond en arrière.

— Mon nom est Isana, clama-t-il, son visage exprimant une fierté immense et son doigt pointé vers moi en signe de défi. Je suis le successeur de All Might et ton adversaire, Villain.

 _Le successeur de All Might ? Il possède lui aussi le One for All ?_ Pendant un moment, j'ai presque paniqué. Jamais deux utilisateurs de cet Alter surpuissant ne s'étaient affrontés. Puis je me suis rappelé. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Peu importe à quel point il était doué, il ne maitrisera pas le One for All autant que moi je le maitrise. Lentement, en articulant au point de devenir menaçant, j'ai laissé ma voix, métallisée par le masque et tremblante du fait de ma colère immense, porter à travers mon déguisement. _Remettez-moi Shigaraki Tomura et je vous laisserai la vie sauve._ Todoroki, qui se relevait avec difficulté après l'impact, soutenu par Iida, me regarda avec une intense tristesse qui me décontenança pendant un instant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à cet imbécile ?_

— Cet homme est le Symbole du Mal. Si tu veux lui porter secours, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de te vaincre, toi aussi.

Le coup de tête affirmatif de leur leader donna le feu vert aux héros pour attaquer. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à me bondir dessus comme des imbéciles, le prétendument successeur du One for All s'est interposé.

— Arrêtez ! Il est bien trop fort. Vous ne feriez que me gêner. Son Alter est un renforcement comme le mien et si nous n'évacuons pas rapidement, l'endroit va finir par s'écrouler. Laissez-le-moi. Je suis le seul capable de le vaincre.

Alors qu'il convainquait les autres héros de simplement se retirer, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire pendant de longues secondes durant lesquels tous se figèrent, stupéfait. Mon rire n'était pas un rire humoristique ou heureux. Il était froid, cynique et désabusé. Chaque éclat rebondissait sur les murs et sonnait de plus en plus faux.

— Me vaincre ? ME VAINCRE ? ai-je explosé. Les autres héros ont l'air d'avoir suffisamment confiance en toi pour te confier l'entière responsabilité de ce combat, visiblement. Je suis fou mais vous l'êtes encore plus. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne vaux rien. Approche donc, que je te brise. Je m'occuperai des autres après. Personne ne s'échappera. PERSONNE.

Avant de finalement adopter sa stance de combat, il me lâcha un dernier sourire.

— Je ne suis pas qu'un enfant. Je suis le Symbole de la Paix.

Le premier coup qu'il me mit était si rapide et si violent que je n'eus pas le temps de le voir venir. J'ai volé à travers la salle pour atterrir dans le mur auquel je tournais le dos. _QUE DIS-TU DE CA, VILLAIN ?_ Enragé, j'ai essuyé le sang qui coulait de ma bouche. _Ne te surestime pas, gamin._ Activant le One for All sur tout mon corps à 50%, je lui ai rendu son coup, de manière égale. Les murs souterrains tremblaient et les spectateurs s'accrochaient comme ils pouvaient, impuissants. Nos échanges de coups faisaient frémir l'air ambiant, comme si la fin du monde était pour aujourd'hui. J'avais largement l'avantage. Le gamin immature qui me faisait face avec orgueil gaspillait son énergie dans des mouvements inutiles tandis que les miens étaient fluides et optimisés. Il gardait toujours un œil sur ce qui l'entourait, au lieu de se concentrer, et frappait toujours trop haut, au-dessus de ma tête si bien qu'il prenait de plus en plus de coups gratuits. Les Héros autour de moi commençaient à évacuer, si bien que je compris qu'il était temps que j'arrête de jouer avec lui. Après avoir augmenté ma puissance à 70%, je lui ai mis un coup de poing au ventre qui le mis à terre immédiatement.

— Tu … tu es tombé dans mon piège…

Au moment où il s'effondra, il mit un coup sur le mur duquel il s'était approché. Le sol se mit à trembler terriblement et une grande portion du plafond se détacha, me tombant dessus. Riant de sa tentative naïve, j'ai simplement, avec un smash, détruit les débris avant même qu'ils ne me tombent dessus. A ce moment, je reçus une attaque dans le dos. Malgré mon coup, Isana s'était relevé et me regardait avec un sourire tordu par la douleur. Je suis tombé à terre et me suis enfoncé dans le sol, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Plusieurs héros m'avaient encerclé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. L'un d'entre eux ramollissait le sol sur lequel j'étais de prendre appui tandis que les autres me visaient avec des armes à feu, qui contenaient probablement le sérum anti-alter d'Eri.

— Merde… Vous croyiez vraiment que c'était ce que j'allais dire ? Dis-moi, jeune héros, es-tu capable de faire CA ?

Alors que les projectiles étaient sur le point de m'atteindre, j'ai activé le One for All à 100%. En tournant sur moi-même, bourré de puissance, j'ai repoussé balles et tireurs en un instant.

— Vous avez perdu, héros.

Je me suis approché d'Isana qui gisait à terre, inconscient.

— Say goodbye, Symbole de la Paix ! ai-je crié, grisé par le sentiment de puissance que me procurait le combat.

 _Recipro Burst !_ Mon poing qui éclata le sol et causa un nouvel effondrement mais s'abattu sur du vide. Ingenium venait de sauver Isana. Alors que j'allais les tuer tous les deux, une attaque gelée me figea sur place, avec une efficacité surprenante. Shouto Todoroki venait de se relever, et me faisait face, avec un éclat de défi que je n'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux, comme s'il sentait qu'il était sur le point de vivre le combat de sa vie.

— Vous devez fuir, maintenant ! hurla-t-il aux héros qui s'étaient arrêtés de bouger, ne sachant pas quelle attitude à adopter.

La salle souterraine tremblait de plus en plus, comme si elle était sur le point de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Obéissant à leur chef, les héros ont couru vers le trou d'où ils étaient venus, prenant avec eux les nombreux blessés et prisonniers, dont Tomura. Fou de rage, je me suis libéré, mais il m'a congelé une fois de plus.

— Chef ! Venez avec nous ! cria un héros alors qu'il était tous montés à bord d'une espèce de véhicule, surement le fruit d'un alter.

— Ne … en vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai !

— Mais…

— C'est un ordre ! coupa Todoroki, alors qu'il me regardait tristement.

A contrecœur, les héros s'enfuirent alors que s'effondrait une nouvelle partie du plafond. Les Villains et Fusei qui regardaient jusque-là la scène sans rien faire était tous partis, probablement en utilisant un de leurs alters. Une fois de plus je me suis libéré.

— TODOROKI ! ais-je rugis, avant qu'il ne me gèle une fois encore.

— Désolé, Hatred, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir.  
Ses prisons successives étaient de plus en plus faibles, si bien que je me libérais de plus en plus facilement. Je sentais que mon attaque surprise l'avait, malgré le contre d'Isana, beaucoup affaibli et qu'il mettait toutes ses dernières forces à l'œuvre pour me retenir.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL ? LAISSEZ TOMURA ! LIVREZ-MOI CE CHIEN, TODOROKI, ET ALORS JE M'ARRETERAI. SI VOUS ME GENEZ, JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER.

Il me gela une fois de plus et secoua tristement la tête.

— Tu ne comprends pas, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Tuer, se venger, tout cela revient à s'abaisser à son niveau. Tu ne serais plus humain.

— J'AI ABANDONNÉ MON HUMANITÉ DEPUIS CE JOUR OU IL M'A TOUT PRIS. LE JOUR OU LA HAINE M'A TUÉ POUR ME CHANGER EN QUELQU'UN DE PLUS FORT.

— C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas et laisser t'en sortir. Quelqu'un se doit d'arrêter la bête de folie que tu es devenu.

— TU VAS MOURIR, IMBECILE, TU LE COMPRENDS CA ?

— Ce sera ma punition pour avoir autant hésité, durant toute ma vie, mon ultime sacrifice et mon seul cadeau.

 _Je ne comprends pas._ Je ne le comprenais pas. Qu'est ce qui le poussait à aller si loin pour protéger ce monstre, ce Villain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il le poussait à sacrifier sa propre vie ? Des larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux, mais il continuait, sans relâche à générer prison sur prison pour me ralentir. Il avait l'air brisé par la douleur, mais un sourire stupide s'était largement imprimé sur son visage.

— POURQUOI TODOROKI ? POURQUOOOOOI ?

Et, alors que le plafond lâcha prise, et que le sol s'effondra nos pieds, que la mort nous embrassa de son étreinte, il me fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre, recouvert par des tonnes de pierres et de boue.

— Parce que je t'aime, Izuku.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Mon style est plutôt descriptif, alors les scènes d'action intense comme celle là peuvent être ennuyeuses. Je suis toutefois assez content du résultat alors j'espère que ça vous a plu. Faites moi savoir votre avis en review !  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fiction ne s'arrête pas là haha. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus :p


	8. VIII - Attends-moi

Sans plus vous faire attendre, le chapitre suivant ! Comme le chapitre sur Todoroki, il s'agit d'un passage différent des autres puisqu'il se concentre sur une seule scène bien particulière. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les chapitres, depuis le début, sont très inégaux avec parfois de plus de 2000 mots et d'autres fois, à peine 500. Mais bon, je pense que c'est mieux de couper les chapitre en scène comme ça.  
Anyway ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Je ne voyais ou n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, mais mon corps me brûlait atrocement. Chaque petit bout de mon cœur me faisait fait mal à en mourir. Sourd et aveugle à ceux qui m'appelait, dehors, je souffrais dans le noir, recroquevillé sur moi-même, en larme et en sueur. _Pourquoi est-ce que je dois souffrir autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ Il était mort par ma faute, et je m'en voulais terriblement. _Qui étais mort ? Pourquoi ?_

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, abruti ?

Un grognement sourd attira mon attention. Perché sur l'unique fenêtre par laquelle filtrait tout la lumière de ce monde, un homme blond, que je n'avais jamais vu, me faisait face. Son regard sanglant et ses sourcils froncés me firent me relever en un instant. Mais, malgré son air menaçant, sans savoir pourquoi, je sentais qu'il n'était un ennemi. Il dut sentir ma soudaine méfiance car son sourcil s'arqua et il se mit à me regarder comme si j'étais malade, ou fou.

— Qui… qui es-tu, ais-je demandé d'une voix brisée.

Le blond se contenta de se frotter la tête, l'air exaspéré.

— _Bon sang…_

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, il s'approcha de moi au point que je puisse sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il évita le coup de poing maladroit que j'avais tenté de lui mettre et … me pris dans ses bras. J'ai tenté désespérément de m'extirper de son étreinte. _Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche ! J'ai mal, j'ai peur !_ Ignorant ma lutte d'animal blessé, il colla ma tête sur son torse et me murmura à l'oreille : « Je suis là ».

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me suis accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

— Imbécile, fit-il en parcourant mes cheveux de sa main avec tendresse. Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Attends-moi. Attends gentiment et crois en moi. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire.

— Mais… J'ai si peur… Tout le temps… A chaque seconde, chaque moment que je passe sans … sans toi, ai-je répondu, tremblotant. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, pourquoi je suis là et contre qui je dois me battre. Je … je ne sais même plus qui tu es. Je le sais, dès que ce rêve sera fini, j'aurai tout oublié et je vais devoir tout recommencer à nouveau… J'ai peur. J'ai peur.

Ses deux bras, qui s'étaient refermés sur mon corps en une douce étreinte, se raidirent. Ses deux mains caressèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa. Mon corps cessa de trembler et mes larmes séchèrent, alors que sa langue épousait habilement la mienne. Son souffle brûlant et plein de désir passait sur ma peau en un doux frisson, tandis que son odeur, comparable à celle d'épices chatoyantes, m'emplissait les poumons. Le contact dura jusqu'à ce que je le rompe, manque d'air.

— Je…

— La ferme, répliqua-t-il, durement, la respiration courte, la voix rauque, avant de m'embrasser encore une fois.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui poussait cet homme à agir de la sorte mais, d'une certaine manière, je me sentais rassuré. Comme si quelqu'un en ce monde voulait me rappeler que je n'étais pas seul. Entre deux baisers, je pouvais voir ses yeux rouges me toiser avec condescendance alors que la patience et la gentillesse cachées derrière tous ses gestes montraient le respect qu'il avait pour moi. Je répondais avec tout autant d'envie à ses assauts assurément amoureux.

Et, après que notre contact m'ait fait perdre toute notion du temps, je le sentais disparaître.

— Attends-moi.

J'ai paniqué, paniqué, alors qu'il était sur le point de me quitter. _Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, je ne veux pas y retourner !_

— Attends-moi.

 _J'ai peur, j'ai peur de t'oublier, de devoir encore me battre, de ressentir cette haine dévorante qui me tue petit à petit._

— Attends-moi.

Et, après m'avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front, malgré toutes mes suppliques et mes plaintes, il disparut.

* * *

Ce chapitre était assez difficile à écrire et à relire pour moi, tellement il est triste. Je me sentirais presque mal pour être aussi cruel avec mes personnages haha  
Sinon, c'était la première fois que j'allais aussi loin dans la "romance" on va dire. C'était pas facile mais je m'en suis pas mal sorti je pense. J'ai hésité à faire de ce chapitre un lemon mais je me suis dit que ça n'était pas cohérent et que ça servait à rien de se forcer à en caser n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez-moi vos retours en review :D


	9. IX - La Vérité

Ce chapitre est le pivot de la fiction et, mine de rien, on approche doucement de la fin. Au programme, des révélations et la suite du plan de vengeance de Midoriya !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Hatred ! Hatred ! Réveille-toi !

Je me suis réveillé soudainement, toussant et crachant alors que mes poumons reprenaient leur travail.

— Dieu merci, tu es en vie. Tu ne respirais plus, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! Tu peux remercier Sagano, qui avec son alter, nous a tous sauvé la vie.

Nous étions retournés en surface, et il faisait nuit. A côté de moi, Fusei, l'air hagard, s'enthousiasmait de mon réveil. Je reconnus également plusieurs membres de l'Avant-Garde, dont Toga qui me regardait avec son grand sourire carnassier. Nous nous trouvions au milieu d'un gigantesque chantier, remplis de débris de bâtisse et de gravas : ce qui semblait rester du quartier dans lequel vivaient les Villains.

Une fois mes esprits repris, je me suis rendu compte que non seulement nous étions encerclés, mais ils m'avaient également retiré mon masque. Je me suis levé rapidement et ai tenté, malgré mes nombreuses blessures, de me mettre en position de combat, mais Fusei m'a forcé à me rallonger.

— C'est bon Hatred, ils savent que nous sommes des alliés, me dit-il très clairement. Ils nous ont sauvé la vie. Sans eux, nous aurions été broyés sous des tonnes de débris.

Le message était limpide. Il avait réussi à convaincre les Villains que nous étions leurs alliés. Au vu de son incapacité à combattre, lorsque je me suis évanoui, il n'avait surement pas eu d'autre choix que de négocier avec eux pour qu'ils nous laissent en vie. Moi-même n'était pas en état de combattre. Tout mon corps me faisait énormément souffrir au point de m'empêcher de me lever. Si je n'avais aucune blessure grave, le contrecoup pour avoir utilisé aussi stupidement le mode 100% du One for All se faisait sentir et mes combats contre respectivement Isana et Todoroki, mes premiers adversaires dignes de ce nom depuis longtemps, m'avaient énormément fatigué. _Todoroki…_

— Et les héros ? ai-je demandé.

— Tu les as tous renvoyé chez eux la queue entre les jambes, rigola Toga.

— Non. Il y en a un qui était resté, ai-je grogné, énervé.

— Bah. Regarde autour de toi. Tout le quartier s'est effondré. S'il est resté en dessous, il est mort depuis longtemps, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Effectivement, le tremblement de terre avait rasé beaucoup plus que le bâtiment des Villains, et la destruction s'étendait à perte de vue. Je me suis senti un peu vide à l'annonce de sa mort. Ses derniers mots ne pouvaient partir de ma tête. _« Parce que je t'aime, Izuku »._ Il avait compris qui j'étais. J'ai été pris d'une grande peur à l'idée que d'autres aient pu me reconnaitre. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peu probable. Ils ne seraient pas partis sans rien dire. _Comment avait-il compris ?_ Puisqu'il était le leader de la Force Héroïque, il avait eu accès à bien plus d'informations que les autres héros, et j'avais senti qu'il se comportait bizarrement dès mon apparition. _Qu'est-ce qui m'avait trahi ?_ La réponse était maintenant enterrée des mètres plus bas.

Je me suis tenu la tête, en gémissant de douleur. Ces terribles migraines ne me laissaient pas longtemps tranquille avant de frapper.

— Encore, ton mal de tête ? s'enquit Fusei.

J'ai acquiescé, en me demandant quand est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui en parler.

— Tu en as trop fait… Il va te falloir un moment pour récupérer.

— C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, ai-je grogné. Mais on doit dégager maintenant. Les héros vont revenir pour chercher Todoroki très rapidement.

— Effectivement, _nous_ devons partir, me coupa un grand homme encapuchonné, en me regardant très fixement.

Il avait insisté sur le nous d'un air un peu trop menaçant à mon goût.

— Nous ? Je ne crois pas que …

— Ton objectif est le même que le nôtre, Hatred. Fusei nous a dit que tu comptais t'attaquer à la Force Héroïque pour récupérer Shigaraki coûte que coûte, lâcha Toga. Nous avons bien vu à ton combat qu'il ne mentait pas. Nous n'abandonnerons pas notre leader non plus. Tu peux compter sur notre aide. Nous possédons un réseau bien plus important que le tien et un nombre hallucinant de planques.

J'ai fusillé Fusei du regard. Il a détourné la tête, comme si de rien était.

— Dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'ai pas le choix, ai-je néanmoins concédé. Je veux à tout prix leur reprendre Tomura.

En fait, malgré ma colère à l'idée de m'allier avec l'Alliance des Villains, c'était une excellente idée qu'avait eu Fusei. Je pourrais me servir d'eux pour parvenir à mes fins et, une fois Tomura mort, ça serait leur tour. En les infiltrant, j'allais pouvoir connaître leurs Alters, leurs forces et faiblesses, leurs habitudes, leurs planques, etc. Le plus naturellement, derrière mon masque que Fusei m'avait rendu, j'ai souri jaunement.

J'ai voulu savoir comment ils s'étaient faits avoir par la Force Héroïque aussi facilement. La deuxième femme, qui portait un masque en demi-lune, poussa un soupir intense.

— Ces chiens nous ont attaqués au pire moment. Depuis que Tomura a absorbé l'autre imbécile, il a la vie dure. Et depuis une semaine, il essaie de sortir.

Je l'ai dévisagée, comme si elle était stupide. Les 4 autres Villains, autour d'elle, se sont tendus immédiatement, et Demi-Lune a collé ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce que s'est sensé vouloir dire ? ai-je grogné. Pas de secrets si vous voulez qu'on fasse équipe ici. Et l'Alter de Fusei pourra immédiatement détecter le moindre mensonge.

Les Villains de l'Avant-Garde échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu, avant que Toga ne décide de prendre la parole, après un soupir.

— Ce que je vais te dire là est un secret gardé entre les personnes les plus proches de Tomura. Le jour où il a failli avoir All Might, il y a plusieurs mois, il avait essayé de l'absorber.

— De l'absorber ? Ne te moque pas de moi. Je connais l'Alter de Tomura et une chose qu'il est capable de faire, ai-je grogné, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Fusei, qui n'avait pas bronché.  
— Shigaraki a deux Alters, m'a-t-elle répondu, agacée par mon interruption. Il aurait obtenu le second de son mentor, mais je ne connais pas les détails. C'est un Alter capable d'absorber une personne et de lui voler son âme, sa mémoire et son Alter. Shigaraki l'appelait l'Assimilation. Il disait que cet Alter ne s'utilisait qu'une seule fois et qu'il gardait ce pouvoir pour en finir avec All Might.

Plus elle parlait, plus mon cœur battait lentement, au point que je crus qu'une éternité se passait entre chacun de ses mots. Je n'étais pas stupide. J'ai eu peur de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Un autre Villain continua pour elle.

— Lors du fameux combat contre All Might, Tomura s'est servi de son pouvoir. Mais, alors qu'il allait l'assimiler, l'autre imbécile, Ground Zero, je crois, s'est interposé et il a été absorbé à sa place. Occupé à mater l'âme qu'il avait assimilée, Tomura a mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il avait raté All Might et les héros sont arrivés si vite que l'on a dû s'en-

— Il est mort. J'ai vu son corps et son sang.

Ma voix ne tremblait pas, n'hésitait pas, comme si j'étais pleinement convaincu de ce que j'avais avancé. Je me moquais de la prudence ou de ma couverture. Je devais être sûr. Je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser d'espérer sans garantie pour me rendre compte que j'avais eu tort. Je ne pourrais le supporter. Toga a haussé un sourcil.

— Shigaraki s'était effectivement énervé au point de détruire le corps de l'autre. Mais il n'a pas pu plus le tuer. Katsuki Bakugō est coincé dans le corps de Tomura depuis ce jour-ci. Bref. C'est à cause de ça que Tomura s'est fait capturé aussi facilement. Comme Moonlit te l'a dit, depuis une semaine, sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi, il a repris le dessus sur Shigaraki au point de pouvoir prendre le contrôle d'une partie de son corps. Shigaraki n'a pas voulu le rejeter, par orgueil, et lorsque les héros sont arrivés, il n'a pas pu combattre.

— Ils sont tous les deux tenaces, a ajouté le capuchonné.

Moi, j'étais resté bloqué sur la première information. _Katsuki Bakugō est coincé dans le corps de Tomura._ Il était encore en vie. Kacchan était encore en vie. Et dans le corps de Tomura ? J'ai vomi. Fusei a assuré aux autres que c'était la conséquence de mon combat, mais il avait tort. Kacchan est vivant. Kacchan est vivant. Kacchan est vivant. Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Si j'avais tué Tomura, j'aurais tué Kacchan ? Et il se battait actuellement pour prendre le dessus sur notre ennemi ? Je ne pouvais pleurer devant ceux qui m'entouraient alors je me suis retenu. Mais pour une fois depuis longtemps, je me suis senti vivant. Et perdu, aussi. Si Katchan n'était pas mort, je me devais de retourner immédiatement à ses côtés.

 _Deku…Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas possible…_

Mais… les héros étaient-ils au courant pour Katchan ? Ils allaient l'enfermer pour toujours avec Tomura !

 _Deku… Tu sais que rien ne se fera si tu ne prends pas les choses en main…_

Et même s'ils le savaient, comment pourraient-ils convaincre Tomura de le libérer sortir ?

 _Deku… Pour moi, pour nous, fais ce qui doit être fait._

Le laisser sortir ? Mais pour aller où ? Son corps était enterré depuis tellement longtemps…

Alors que je me tenais la tête en gémissant, Fusei s'est accroupi à côté de moi et m'a tourné vers lui.

— Hatred. Nous devons agir. Agir au nom de notre justice. La solution, tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma voix cassée sortit toute seule de ma gorge de manière presque mécanique. Mon esprit était embrumé par toutes mes questions, et par cette voix qui me susurrait tous les crimes.

— Nous allons récupérer Tomura.

Et je le forcerai à me rendre Kacchan, quitte à le torturer s'il le faut. Mais il cédera. _Et nous seront enfin réunis._ Cette dernière phrase sortit comme un murmure de ma bouche. Les Villains l'avaient entendu mais ils se trompaient lourdement sur son sens. J'avais encore de l'espoir. J'étais sur le point de retrouver ce qui m'a été pris. Et je n'aurai qu'à tout leur prendre.

* * *

Intenses révélations ! Mais Izuku peut-il se permettre de croire sur parole ses pires ennemis ?  
J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre :)


	10. X - Hatred : Colère, Peur et Amour

Avant toute chose, merci beaucoup à **Liza** qui a pris le temps de faire une review pour chaque chapitre dès sa sortie et à **FlamiraSplitz** qui a fait de même il y a quelques heures. Je tenais à vous dire que ces reviews comptent énormément pour moi car elles constituent le seul lien direct que j'ai avec vous, qui lisez ce que j'écris, et ça me motive énormément.

Merci encore.

Les réponses à vos questions sont dans le chapitre qui suit : "Hatred : Colère, Peur et Amour".

Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu de temps à sortir par rapport aux autres mais c'est proportionnel à sa longueur et à l'effort qu'il m'a demandé.

Without further ado, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Au-delà du silence, il y a la solitude, entre l'abandon et la trahison." - Henry de Montherlant

* * *

L'équipe nouvellement formée, constituée des Villains de l'Avant-Garde, de Fusei et de moi-même, s'est mise en quête d'informations sur l'état de Tomura. Par expérience, je savais que ce dernier allait être condamné à la perpétuité dans la prison d'Ogasawara, la même où était enfermé All for One. Cette prison était située quelque part dans l'archipel éponyme, à plus de 800km de Tokyo. Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour l'atteindre. Si j'ignorais où elle se situait, l'Avant-Garde avait une idée assez précise de l'endroit où on pourrait la trouver.

Même si nous connaissions l'emplacement précis de la prison, il était impensable d'en faire sortir quelqu'un comme Tomura. La sécurité était tellement élevée que personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'y échapper depuis sa création. Des centaines de héros y travaillaient et elle était isolée du reste du monde. Le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir de l'ile sur laquelle elle se situait, Kitaiōjima, était par hélicoptère tellement les points de contrôles maritimes étaient très nombreux. Y entrer, y récupérer Tomura puis en sortir c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Fort heureusement, avec les derniers évènements, il s'est avéré que les héros n'avaient pas eu le temps de le transférer. Nous avons donc décidé d'intercepter Tomura entre le moment où il allait quitter Tokyo et celui où il devrait arriver à Kitaiōjima. Hélas, nous n'avions pas d'alter permettant de voler, alors nous n'avions pas le choix. Il nous fallait frapper au moment où les héros feraient sortir Tomura de sa cellule temporaire.

La puissance du réseau de l'Alliance des Villains m'a réellement surpris. Leurs informateurs étaient bien plus nombreux que ce que j'avais imaginé et les alters qu'ils avaient à disposition étaient très puissants. Grace à cela ainsi qu'à des enquêtes sur place, nous avons pu déterminer le jour et l'heure de son transfert ainsi que l'endroit où il était actuellement enfermé. Le quartier général de la Force Héroïque. Les héros, très prudents, feraient probablement venir l'hélicoptère directement au quartier général, pour éviter les déplacements inutiles. Nous allions attaquer au moment où Tomura serait sorti dehors, j'allais profiter du chaos pour m'en emparer et m'enfuir avec lui en utilisant tout le potentiel de mon One for All. Seul avec lui, j'allais pouvoir m'assurer que Kacchan était bien dans son corps, comme les Villains le prétendait. Et j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour le récupérer. Fusei allait sans doute avoir des problèmes après que je me sois enfui. Le mieux qui puisse lui arriver, c'est qu'ils se fassent tous vaincre par les héros et qu'il purge un peu de prison. Sinon, l'Avant-Garde le tuera probablement. De toute manière, je refusais de faire demi-tour maintenant. Pas après la mort de Todoroki. C'est dans cette optique, et avec des objectifs différents, que les Villains et moi-même avons travaillé dur pour nous préparer à l'opération. Nous avions à peine une semaine tout ficeler. Mais les choses prirent rapidement une tournure dramatique.

— Hatred ! Nous avons besoin de toi en tout urgence.

C'est Toga qui m'avait appelé alors que je m'entrainais dans l'une de leurs salles prévues à cet effet. Elle était censée surveiller les mouvements ennemis depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment avec son Alter de métamorphose, propice à l'infiltration. Les 6 autres étaient ici et là, chargés de réunir des armes et explosifs suffisamment puissants pour détruire l'hélicoptère à son arrivée ou de surveiller tout mouvement suspect.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ? Nous avons encore 48 heures avant le début de l'opération, ai-je soufflé.

— C'est l'hélicoptère ! Twice dit qu'il vient d'entrer sur le territoire ! Il sera à Tokyo d'une minute à l'autre ! Les héros ont dû changer le jour du transfert au dernier moment !

— Merde ! ai-je enragé de me mettre en route à toute vitesse vers le lieu de l'opération, à l'aide de mon alter. Où sont les autres ?

Elle avait raccroché. J'ai paniqué à l'idée de devoir assurer l'opération tout seul. J'étais de loin le plus rapide du groupe et, même si Toga était probablement en train de tous les appeler les uns après les autres, ils allaient mettre du temps à nous rejoindre et nous n'étions pas suffisamment préparé pour appliquer notre plan initial. Un terrible combat allait surement éclater.

Il m'a fallu dix minutes pour atteindre le toit du building situé à côté du quartier général de la Force Héroïque et, comme l'avait dit Toga, Tomura était sur le toit, fermement menotté et encadré d'une dizaine de héros, alors qu'un hélicoptère approchait dans mon dos. Je n'avais plus le temps d'hésiter. _Je te sauverai, Kacchan._

J'ai bondi en l'air suffisamment haut pour arriver à la hauteur de l'hélicoptère qui était sur le point de se poser sur l'immeuble. Mon coup brisa en deux la queue du véhicule et il s'écrasa lamentablement plusieurs mètres en bas, au pied du building.

— Bon sang, c'est Hatred !

— Il est venu !

— Gardez votre calme et restez en formation !

Les héros autour de moi semblaient paniqués mais la voix ferme et stricte d'Ingenium les rappela à l'ordre. Il se tenait entre moi et Tomura tandis que sa femme, Uravity, protégeait leurs arrières.

— Je vous le répète une dernière fois, Héros. Remettez moi Shigaraki Tomura, ou mourrez.

Ma voix grondait sous mon déguisement et je les ai senti frémir face à ma rage immense. _Comment osaient-ils essayer d'enfermer Kacchan ?_ Mais, comme je m'y attendais, ils ne perdirent pas contenance. Ils se regroupèrent rapidement en une formation serrée autour de Tomura et commencèrent à m'attaquer avec leurs alters à distances. J'avais déjà vu la plupart de leurs stratégies, si bien que je n'eus aucun mal à éviter les sables mouvants qui m'avaient piégé la dernière fois, pas plus que je n'eus de mal à esquiver les balles anti-alter.

— Vous êtes … FAIBLES ! ai-je rugis, alors que je m'élançais vers eux. Comment comptez-vous me vaincre, maintenant que vous avez abandonné tous vos héros ? Ground Zero, Deku, Shouto, vous les avez tous perdu parce que vous étiez FAIBLES ! Ils sont tous morts parce que vous étiez FAIBLES ! Et maintenant… maintenant vous aussi vous allez échouer à protéger Tomura et tous périr de ma main. Parce vous êtes _faibles_.

Ma charge les balaya tous sauf Ingenium qui avait tenu bon, en s'agrippant autant au mur qu'à sa volonté. Voir mon ancien ami se tenir bravement devant moi, le costume arraché, le souffle court et le regard plus décidé que jamais me fit de la peine. J'ai essayé de l'écarter sans le tuer, à plusieurs reprises, mais il se releva encore, et encore, et encore. Avec le même acharnement qu'avait eu Todoroki quelques jours plus tôt.

— Je vais te tuer, l'ai-je prévenu, en levant mon poing.

— Les … héros… ne meurent … jamais.

Sa réponse me fit sourire, me blessa et me mit en colère en même temps.

— TENYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Uravity, non… Ochako, hurlait à s'en briser la voix. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule à l'héroïne en costume rose. Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux et elle rampait vers nous, malgré sa jambe droite clairement brisée.

— Elle t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? ai-je lâché, sans émotion particulière dans ma voix, en me tournant vers le héros blanc.

— Épargne-la…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, vous deux serez les derniers à mourir, répondis-je en pointant Tomura du doigt.

Il prit un air interloqué et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. _Après tout, ils devaient tous s'imaginer que je voulais le sauver_ , ai-je pensé, alors que mon poing allait s'abattre sur lui. Mais, j'ai compris que sa réaction était causée par autre chose lorsque j'ai senti deux mains se poser sur moi et me pousser vers le bord de l'immeuble. Mon poids annulé par l'Alter d'Uravity qui avait réussi à se relever sur ses membres brisés et à me pousser de toutes ses forces, je me suis senti m'envoler. _JE N'ABANDONNERAI PAS !_ Tout s'est alors passé très vite.

Alors que je dépassais Ingenium, j'ai réussi, du bout des doigts à attraper l'uniforme de Tomura et à l'entrainer avec moi dans ma chute. Après plusieurs mètres de chute libre, j'ai réussi à me réceptionner in-extremis en envoyant un coup vers le sol. _Kacchan ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_ Avec soulagement, je me suis rendu compte que le corps allongé à côté de moi respirait encore. Et, avec effroi, je me suis rendu compte que le corps allongé à côté de moi n'était pas Tomura. _Neito Monoma._ Il s'agissait d'un héros dont l'Alter lui permettait de copier un pouvoir en touchant son propriétaire. Fusei, accompagné d'un Villain, apparut derrière moi en courant.

— Hatred ! Ils ont réussi à capturer Toga ! C'était un piège.

Rapidement, j'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Toga, qui s'était fait capturée, a vu son alter se faire dérober par Monoma, qui l'a utilisé pour se transformer en Tomura. _Mais pourquoi a-t-elle appelé, dans ce cas ? Non… Il est possible que ce soit Monoma, sous la forme de Toga, qui ait passé l'appel._ Il me semblait effectivement que les héros étaient préparés à mon arrivée, mais il faut croire qu'ils avaient sous-estimé ma puissance. _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici… Pourquoi les héros sont-ils au courant de tout ? Et pourquoi Fusei est-il au courant de tout également ?_ S'ils venaient d'arriver, et si c'était bien les héros qui avaient appelé, il ne devrait pas être au courant de plus de choses que moi. Je l'ai regardé, furieux, alors que je me suis relevé en vitesse. Il n'a pas paniqué, et au contraire, à avancer d'un pas en ma direction et en me regardant fixement, avec colère.

— Nous devons passer à l'étape suivante, Hatred. La violence de ton attaque a contré leur diversion et Tomura doit toujours être enfermé. A l'intérieur, dit-il en pointant du doigt le quartier général de la Force.

— Qu'est-ce que tu rac-

— _Nous devons frapper maintenant,_ psalmodia-t-il, lentement et calmement, sans me laisser le temps de finir aucune des phrases que j'essayais de sortir. _Tu dois attaquer, où tu le perdras à jamais, Hatred. Ne veux-tu pas le sauver ? Ne veux-tu pas être à nouveau réuni avec lui ?_

Ma tête me brûlait, mon cœur saignait et mes pensées avaient du mal à s'ordonner. Il nous fallait nous replier. _Deku…_ Il nous fallait nous réunir tous les 6 pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan d'action. _Deku…Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas possible…_ Les héros étaient trop nombreux et trop bien organisés. _Deku… Tu sais que rien ne se fera si tu ne prends pas les choses en main…_ Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose clochait. _Deku… Pour moi, pour nous, fais ce qui doit être fait._

— HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurlai-je, fou de douleur, mes sens exacerbés par toutes les voix qui me murmuraient en canon.

Fusei éclata de rire, mais je ne l'entendais plus.

— FONCE, HATRED ! ABATS TA COLERE SUR CES IMBECILES !

 _Je libérerai Kacchan. Ici et maintenant._ J'ai foncé dans l'immeuble, en éclatant le mur d'un coup de tête.

— VOUS M'AVEZ TROMPÉÉÉÉÉÉ, ai-je rugis alors que les héros affolés se réunissaient devant moi.

J'étais inarrêtable. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, je ne sentais plus la folie, je ne sentais plus que l'envie… Non. Le besoin de retrouver celui qu'on m'avait pris, encore et encore. D'instinct, je me suis dirigé vers les sous-sols, l'endroit le plus propice pour enfermer Tomura, tout en écrasant chaque personne qui se dressait sur mon chemin.

Et, au bout d'un moment dont je ne saurais dire la durée, je l'ai trouvé. Dans une très large pièce remplie de cellules, de Villains s'agitant derrière les barreaux, hurlant de joie et criant mon nom, je l'ai trouvé. Il était affalé au fond de sa cellule, la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux bleus couvrant son visage. Les héros lui avaient retiré les mains qu'il portait habituellement autour de sa tête pour cacher ses nombreuses blessures. Son cou était couvert de griffures qu'il s'était surement infligées lui-même, à force de gratter le nerveusement. Il dut me voir ou m'entendre rentrer car, à mon arrivée, il leva légèrement la tête, laissant apparaitre un large sourire sur sa bouche sans lèvres. A sa vue, je ressentis autant de colère… _Je vais le tuer…_ que de joie… _Je vais enfin le retrouver…_ que de peur.

— LA FERME !

Mon cri fit immédiatement taire tous les Villains autour de nous. Je me suis approché de la cellule et, avec ma force surhumaine, en ai arraché la porte, qui retomba en un bruit lourd et métallique.

— Ka… Kacchan…

Ma voix était tendue, tremblante, et mes mots étaient murmurés, soupirés, comme avalés par le silence que j'avais moi-même exigé. J'ai dégluti, et avancé d'un pas encore.

— Kacchan… est-ce que… est-ce que tu es là ?

Le regard de Tomura se teinta de surprise, puis d'une intense satisfaction sadique.

— Tu as pris ton temps, tu sais. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, tout seul…

— Kacchan ! ai-je presque pleuré, alors que je m'avançais vers lui d'encore un, deux, trois pas.

— … n'est-ce pas, Bakugō ? finit le Villain.

— _Ne raconte pas de conneries, espèce de malade. J'ai passé assez de temps avec toi pour toute une vie._

De derrière moi venais de surgir une voix que j'avais déjà entendue. Tomura ne me regardait plus. Son regard tordu s'adressait à la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte.

— _Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens de te trouver un mignon petit compagnon de cellule. Il a fait du trajet pour te voir tu sais._

Je me suis retourné d'un coup, pris d'un terrible doute. La voix ne venait pas de Tomura. Elle ne venait pas de mon esprit malade, pas plus qu'elle venait d'un rêve oubliable.

— Tu… Tu es… Non… C'est-c'est impossible !

Il ne se sépara pas de son air hautain et arqua un sourcil comme s'il mettait en question ma santé mentale. Son regard sanglant et mauvais, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son corps fier et musclé, son costume héroïque d'un sombre vert, sa moue insolente et arrogante, son sourire cruel… tout en lui me fit trembler alors que des souvenirs perdus me revenaient en mémoire.

— Tu es… Tu es…, ai-je bégaillé, perdant tous mes moyens comme si j'avais de nouveau 10 ans.

— Je suis Ground Zero, Katsuki Bakugō, le Héros explosif, et… celui qui va te vaincre ici et maintenant, toi, Hatred, le « démon de la vengeance », le « tueur de héros », et … l'idiot qui m'a choisi comme adversaire.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, paralysé par toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient en même temps que mes larmes, Kacchan me chargea à plein puissance.

Son cri de rage résonna dans la pièce.

Son poing explosif me toucha de plein fouet, m'envoyant violemment valser contre une des grilles métalliques.

Mon masque vola.

Mon déguisement brûla.

Et je me suis effondré, vaincu par plus fort que moi.

* * *

Wow... Après avoir écrit ce chapitre, je suis ultra fatigué xD j'y ai mis mon âme alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira T^T  
Il était à la fois très long, très rapide et très dense alors vous devez avoir plein de questions et tout n'était pas forcément clair.  
Si c'est le cas, ne vous inquiètez pas, les prochains chapitres mettront directement la lumière sur les évènements et, je l'espère, toutes vos questions en suspens seront répondues. Des tas de révelations au programme de demain :D  
Sinon, on approche de la fin ;-; la fanfiction sera officiellement terminée dans peu de chapitres (je ne vous dis pas combien pour ne pas vous spoil) et un épilogue.  
Personnellement j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fiction et je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier tous pour votre soutien.  
Merci, sincèrement !


	11. XI - Struggle

— All Might ! Attention !

Une fois de plus, j'avais désobéi à l'ordre direct de ne pas intervenir. All Might avait Mon corps avait réagi tout seul, alors que Shigaraki menaçait l'ancien héros. Je me suis jeté sur le vétéran, le protégeant de mon corps, tandis que la main du Villain me traversait de part en part. J'entendis seulement le cri de rage de Shigaraki et le cri de désespoir d'All Might avant de perdre connaissance.

 _Tu es mort_. J'étais mort. Cela faisait des semaines que j'étais ici, dans cette pièce aussi vide que blanche, à attendre. Est-ce le paradis, ou bien l'enfer ? me suis-je demandé à plusieurs reprises. Je n'avais ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil alors que je passais mon temps sur le sol. Deku me manquait. J'avais perdu la notion de temps dans cette pièce sans étoile, sans jour et sans nuit, mais je savais que cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je n'étais pas capable de ressentir ni colère ni peur, pas plus que de l'ennui ou de la douleur, et je me sentais au contraire très apaisé. _Lui aussi est mort._ Oui, il était sans doute mort aussi. Rien ne m'affectait mais je lui souhaitais d'être dans un meilleur endroit que moi. Un endroit souriant et rempli de bonheur, comme lui. Si je sortais de cette pièce sans mur ni plafond, pourrais-je le voir encore une fois ? _Il n'y a rien en dehors de la pièce. Tu ne peux pas en sortir._ Il n'y avait rien en dehors. Et je ne pouvais pas sortir. Tout ce temps, je suis resté à réfléchir, à ma vie avant, à ce que j'avais envie de faire après, globalement à tout et à rien. Très vite, ces pensées sont devenues trop douloureuses alors j'ai arrêté de les alimenter. Les seules réflexions qu'arrivait encore à produire mon cerveau fatigué étaient toujours les mêmes. _Je suis mort. Il est mort. Il n'y a rien en dehors de cette salle. Je suis mort. Il est mort. Il n'y a rien en dehors de cette salle._ C'est ce qu'on me répétait, encore et encore. Qui ? Je n'en savais rien et ça ne m'intéressait pas. A la place, je préférais penser à lui. A son visage, à son sourire, à son cœur qui battait trop fort dès que j'étais proche. Était-il parti en paix ? Était-il heureux ? Ces questions faisaient constamment le tour de ma tête.

Et, un jour où mon envie de le voir était plus forte que tout, je me suis levé et j'ai avancé. Longtemps. Très longtemps. J'avais envie de me recoucher et de continuer à ne rien faire, mais mon envie de le revoir était plus forte que ça. Le temps passait si lentement… J'avais l'impression que plus je faisais quelque chose de mal. _Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il n'y a rien en dehors de toi. Rien._ Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me suis arrêté et j'ai pleuré. _Deku ! Deku !_ ai-je appelé, encore et encore, en me recroquevillant. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'étais triste et j'avais peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais, je l'ai senti, à côté de moi. Surpris, j'ai séché mes larmes. Il ne devait pas me voir dans cet état. Son regard était rempli de pitié, si bien que j'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il avait l'air blafard et miné par la fatigue, ses cheveux étaient sales et trop longs, mais malgré tout c'était bien Deku qui se tenait devant moi.

— J'ai cru que tu étais parti, ai-je dis en le fusillant du regard.

Il n'a rien répondu mais son sourire affable me soulagea. Puis je me suis rappelé la voix. Elle n'était pas contente et me hurlait de revenir.

— Tu... tu es mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma question le surprit et il parut hésiter, à tel point que je me suis tendu, mais il secoua légèrement la tête.

— Eh bien, si nous nous voyons, je suppose que je suis aussi mort que toi, a-t-il répondu.

Aussi mort que moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir. _IL EST MORT ! TU ES MORT ! IL N'Y A RIEN EN DEHORS DE T-_ C'est un mensonge. Il y avait Deku, devant moi, avec son sourire stupide et son air gêné. Je n'étais pas mort, pas plus que lui. J'en avais maintenant l'intime conviction. La voix s'énervait de plus en plus mais c'était trop tard. J'avais compris. Quelque chose de très étrange se passait ici, et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la mort. Était-ce un Alter ? Je ne voyais que ça. J'ai ri au point de m'en faire mal à la gorge. J'avais l'impression qu'on s'était moqué de moi pendant un certain bout de temps. J'étais en colère et quelqu'un allait payer pour ça.

Deku me regardait bizarrement, légèrement inquiet.

— Tu ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence, _kuso nerd_ , ai-je lâché, malgré tout reconnaissant après qu'il m'eut ouvert les yeux.

Prêt à en découdre, je me suis dirigé vers l'endroit d'où je venais mais Deku s'est mis à pleurer et à trembler, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Je suppose qu'il a aussi souffert de notre séparation, mais ça n'était pas le moment. Il me fallait mettre tout ça au clair.

— Attends-moi. Je trouverai un moyen. Coûte que coûte, ai-je promis en continuant à avancer.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, j'ai cherché à utiliser mon alter, en vain. Alors j'ai lutté. J'ai frappé le sol, hurlé, au point de faire trembler la conscience de _la voix._

Puis j'ai réussi à sortir. D'un coup, je me suis senti propulser et je me suis retrouvé au commande d'un corps qui n'était pas le mien.

— Shigaraki !

Ma tête se tourna toute seule vers cette femme qui appelait. Himiko Toga, une putain de psychopathe à la solde d'Alliance des Villains. Ma vue était trouble mais je les ai vus. L'Avant-Garde à son grand complet. Je n'étais effectivement pas dans mon corps. J'étais dans celui de Shigaraki Tomura, leur leader. Et celui-ci reprit immédiatement le contrôle.

— Je vais te faire le peau, espèce d'enfoiré. Ne crois pas que tu peux m'enfermer comme ça dans ton corps, ai-je grogné.

— _La ferme… Ton alter est utile alors contente-toi de rester au fond de mon esprit pour toujours._

Je ne pus reprendre le contrôle de son corps, malgré tous mes essais, mais ma situation s'était drastiquement améliorée. Je pouvais désormais entendre tout ce qui se disait autour de Tomura, malgré le fait que j'étais totalement paralysé et aveugle.

Les jours passaient et Tomura ne me laissa aucun répit. Il avait réussi à me repousser pendant longtemps, à tel point que j'étais retourné à la case départ. Lutter contre lui me fatiguait, si bien que je crus plusieurs fois que j'allais vraiment disparaître. Puis, Deku est revenu. Il était roulé en boule par terre, en pleurant abondamment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, abruti ? ai-je lancé, surpris de me retrouver encore une fois avec lui.

Il se releva avec panique, l'air affolé, et me demande qui j'étais. _Qu'est-ce cet imbécile est en train de faire ?_ J'ai bien vu qu'il était incapable de se calmer et qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. Agacé, je l'ai attrapé, en ignorant le coup qu'il a essayé de me mettre. Il gigotait comme s'il avait peur que je lui fasse mal. _Il ne me reconnait vraiment pas ?_ J'ai laissé un sourire sadique et j'ai murmuré à son oreille : « _Je suis là_ ».

Immédiatement, comme je l'avais prévu, il s'est détendu, au point de me pleurer dessus. J'ai réprimé une grimace. Son contact me faisait, à moi aussi, beaucoup de bien.

— Imbécile, ai-je soupiré. Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Attends gentiment et crois en moi. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire.

Son corps tressautait alors qu'il sanglotait toujours. Il me confia qu'il avait peur de m'oublier. _Regarde ton corps, abruti, tu crois vraiment que tu m'as oublié ?_ J'ai alors pensé. Pour m'assurer qu'il se souvienne, je l'ai embrassé, doucement, longtemps. Ses pleurs se sont lentement calmés et il essaya de parler. Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps et me suis plutôt attaqué à ses lèvres encore une fois en lui grognant de se taire. _Quelle ironie, finalement, c'est à moi que ça manquait le plus._

— Attends-moi, j'ai répété, encore et encore, alors qu'il disparaissait lentement. Attends-moi.

Deku m'avait motivé. Un déchet comme Tomura ne pouvait prendre le dessus sur moi. Deku m'attendait, et il souffrait de mon absence. Je n'avais plus le temps de me morfondre. Alors j'ai brisé de mes deux mains la prison dans laquelle le Villain m'avait enfermé. Submergé par notre douleur, j'ai hurlé, alors que nous nous sommes effondrés dans la rue. Les passants se sont amassés autour de nous mais Tomura les repoussa. Le combat qui se déroulait à l'intérieur faisait trembler notre corps mais ses alliés sont venus nous chercher. Je n'ai pas abandonné. Malgré la douleur que je ressentais en essayant de prendre le dessus sur lui, je n'ai pas arrêté, sachant pertinemment qu'il souffrait tout autant. Bizarrement, cette perspective me faisait plaisir. Nos mots s'entremêlaient en sortant de notre bouche et notre corps était pris d'impressionnants spasmes qui faisaient écarquiller les yeux des Villains autour de nous. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était encore lui et moi. Je sentais qu'il voulait m'expulser mais je résistais, animé par la rage de le vaincre, au nom de Deku.

Soudain, des héros ont fait irruption de nulle part et des combats ont éclaté partout autour de nous. Shigaraki essayait de se défendre mais je ne le laissais pas faire. Kurogiri essaya imprudemment de nous téléporter en dehors de la zone de combat, mais il fut capturé en même temps que nous. Shigaraki perdait son calme et paniquait, à tel point qu'il perdit définitivement le contrôle de son corps. J'avais gagné. Hélas, le héros qui nous avait récupéré m'assomma en sentant que je maitrisais mieux mes mouvements.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans un fourgon, entouré des deux meilleurs amis de Deku, Uraraka et Iida, ainsi que de deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas, un garçon avec un bras dans le plâtre qui me surveillait avec méfiance et une petite fille endormie. Je portais des menottes qui visiblement bloquait mon… enfin mes alters. J'ai immédiatement coupé le héros à moteur qui s'apprêtait à partir dans une tirade digne de lui et leur ai calmement raconté tout ce que je savais, depuis mon absorption par Tomura, jusqu'à mon réveil tout à l'heure. Ils étaient tous les trois choqués et sceptiques mais bizarrement, Ingenium et Uravity eurent l'air de me croire. Ensemble, nous avons décidé d'un moyen de me faire regagner mon corps. Ingenium m'assura qu'il avait un médecin dont l'Alter allait pouvoir restaurer mon corps, qui devait être dans un état de putréfaction avancé, depuis. J'ai alors appris que Deku, porté disparu, avait été déclaré mort. La nouvelle m'a beaucoup inquiété, mais je _savais_ qu'il était encore en vie. Je ne leur avais rien dit de mes rencontres avec lui et je ne comptais pas le faire.

Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai laissé Tomura reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Son premier réflexe a été de m'expulser et j'ai immédiatement retrouvé mon corps. Son regard mêlait surprise et hargne lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Les menottes lui furent passées et il retourna sagement dans sa cellule. De mon côté, j'étais coincé dans une immense cuve remplie d'un infame liquide verdâtre. D'après le médecin en charge de la restauration de mon corps, il s'était assuré que tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais mon corps manquait encore de nutriments pour retrouver son état initial, avec ma « mort ». J'étais effectivement très maigre et je me sentais faible. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai dû attendre et baigner dans cette cuve, mais c'était toujours plus confortable que dans l'esprit de Tomura. Au moins il n'y avait pas de voix folle qui me harcelait. Kirishima me rendait visite tous les jours, chaque fois accompagné d'une personne différente. Il me raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon enterrement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La création de la Force Héroïque par Todoroki, l'apparition de Hatred, l'assaut contre la base de l'Alliance des Villains, le combat d'Isana, le nouvel élève d'All Might (cette nouvelle me fit grimacer) et de Todoroki contre le Villain masqué, la manière dont ils l'avaient vaincu.

Un jour, de nouvelles plus inquiétantes sont parvenues à mes oreilles. Un Villain de l'Avant-Garde s'était fait passé pour l'un des nôtres et avait attaqué au sein du siège de la Force Héroïque. Iida, qui remplaçait temporairement Todoroki, avait décidé d'accélérer le transfert de Tomura jusqu'à la prison d'Ogasawara et de l'effectuer aujourd'hui. Évidemment, j'étais contre. Coincé dans cette foutue cuve, je ne pouvais pas aider. Mais il me garantit qu'il avait un plan. A mon grand dam, son plan échoua.

Hatred était toujours vivant et avait frappé tellement fort que l'équipe d'Ingenium, censée servir de leurre, avait été vaincue instantanément. Le médecin, alors que je voulais sortir, m'a dit qu'il me fallait encore dix minutes pour que le soin soit terminé. J'ai été forcé d'accepter d'attendre. De terribles combats avaient débuté dans l'immeuble, chaque héros faisant de son mieux pour le ralentir le temps que je sois prêt.

Et, lorsqu'enfin j'ai pu sortir, j'ai enfilé ma tenue de héros que je n'avais pas vue depuis des mois. Mon corps était légèrement douloureux et mes muscles encore un peu ankylosés mais j'ai foncé à la suite du Villain. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il venait d'arracher avec force la porte de la prison et s'avançait vers Shigaraki. _Bordel,_ j'ai pensé. Mais aucun des deux ne bougeait plus.

— Tu as pris ton temps, tu sais, commença Tomura en me regardant avec un sourire mauvais. Je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul, n'est-ce pas, Bakugō ?

— Ne raconte pas de conneries, espèce de malade, ai-je craché. J'ai passé assez de temps avec toi pour toute une vie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens de trouver un mignon petit compagnon de cellule, ais-je ajouté, en considérant Hatred avec un sourire narquois. Il a fait du trajet pour te voir, tu sais.

Il fit volte-face et bégaya. Visiblement, les combats contre les héros avaient couvert son corps tout entier de blessures, mais il ne semblait pas le sentir. _Quel imbécile,_ ai-je pensé.

— Tu es… tu es…

— Je suis Ground Zero, Katsuki Bakugō, le Héros explosif, et… celui qui va te vaincre ici et maintenant, toi, Hatred, le « démon de la vengeance », le « tueur de héros », et … l'idiot qui m'a choisi comme adversaire.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, en utilisant mon alter, je me suis projeté sur lui pour lui assener un coup direct qui l'envoya voler contre la grille dans son dos. Son masque d'argent vola pour retomber un peu plus loin, laissant son visage à découvert. _Peuh… Faiblard._

J'ai fait un pas avant de m'interrompre, pris de vertiges et d'une forte envie de vomir. Face à moi se tenait Izuku Midoriya.


	12. XII - Machiavélisme

Katsuki comme Izuku se dévisageaient, sans rien pouvoir se dire. Un silence lourd avait rempli la pièce après que le masque de Hatred soit tombé.

De son côté, Izuku n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. L'arrivée de Katsuki avait brisé quelque chose en lui et il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était pour le mieux ou pour le pire. Lui et Kacchan étaient enfin réunis ! Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait oublié sa rage, sa folie, son désespoir, et il avait atteint son objectif mais il ne ressentait pas de joie. A la place, il était submergé par un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. _Qu'ai-je fait ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_ Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bâtiment, il sentait enfin la douleur. Il était recouvert de blessures que l'adrénaline avait masquées et il n'avait ni la force de se lever, ni d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche après que le blond ait abattu son poing sur lui. La pression qu'il avait accumulé durant des semaines, après avoir erré dans la rue, après avoir tué, blessé, torturé, après avoir combattu ses amis, après avoir les avoir trahi, après avoir aimé, détesté, toute cette pression retombait d'un coup.

Katsuki, lui, comprenait petit à petit ce qu'il se passait, et le rire tonitruant de Shigaraki confirmait ses soupçons. Hatred était depuis le début Izuku. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi à corrompre son Deku. Il était furieux. Furieux contre Izuku qui s'était fait avoir. Furieux contre les Villains qui l'avaient poussé à se retourner contre ses amis et contre lui. Et furieux contre lui qui n'avait pas compris, pas reconnu celui qui se cachait derrière le masque grimaçant de Hatred. Il ne voyait une immense douleur dans le regard d'Izuku, tandis que ce dernier comprenait sa situation. Cette souffrance mis réellement Katsuki hors de lui.

— Vous devriez voir vos têtes, elles sont tordantes, riait le Villain, alors que, un à un, les membres de l'Avant-Garde surgissaient derrière lui.

En quelques instants, il était débarrassé de ses menottes, au même titre que Toga, Kurogiri et les 5 Villains de l'Avant-Garde qui étaient également enfermés dans des cellules. Toujours à terre, Izuku remarquait que Fusei se tenait à la droite de Tomura.

— Fusei… Espèce… de traitre…

Ledit félon se mit à rire doucement, tandis que Tomura lui jetait un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

— Fusei ? s'enquit-il. Quelle blague de mauvais goût, Dabi.

Fusei/Dabi lança un regard cynique à Izuku qui gisait à quelques mètres de lui et s'avança de deux pas.

— Effectivement, Hatred, je t'ai menti sur tout la ligne. Mon nom n'est pas Fusei mais Dabi. Je ne suis pas un pauvre orphelin démuni mais le commandant de l'Avant-Garde et bras droit de Shigaraki.

Il afficha un sourire malfaisant et continua son explication.

— Depuis un moment, j'ai été investi d'une mission, tu vois ? Shigaraki m'a chargé de te tuer, toi, le symbole de la Paix. Mais les choses ont changé quand il a assimilé Bakugō. Tu étais tellement ravagé que tu étais devenu une cible facile pour mon Alter. A tel point que nous avons décidé de ne pas te tuer, mais de t'enrôler.

— Ton… Alter ?

— Ah oui ! Effectivement. Mon Alter n'a jamais été la détection de mensonge. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, après tout, tout a été mis en place pour que tu le croies. Mon pouvoir se nomme « Persuasion ». Il est capable d'influence les gens en utilisant leurs sentiments. Une sorte d'hypnose, si tu veux. Plus je suis proche de la cible, plus cet alter est efficace. Plus je l'utilise longtemps, plus je peux aller loin dans ma persuasion. La première fois que je m'en suis servi contre toi, c'était pendant l'émouvante cérémonie d'enterrement de Ground Zero. Tu étais si fragile qu'il n'a pas été dur d'exacerber un peu ta colère. Tu étais magnifique à ce moment-là, un vrai Villain.

Choqués, Izuku et Katsuki écoutaient l'explication de Dabi, tandis que ce dernier hochait la tête avec satisfaction.

— Puis, lorsque tu t'es isolé du reste du monde, j'ai utilisé toute sorte de stratagèmes pour m'approcher de toi et continuer à t'influencer. Tu étais si pris par tes plans de vengeance que tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte de rien ! Au final, je suis rentré en contact direct avec toi après m'être servi de trois imbéciles et de fausses affirmations pour t'appâter. Alors que je te guidais petit à petit vers notre base, j'ai utilisé mon Alter à chaque instant pour te corrompre encore et toujours plus. Je savais que tu te méfiais, mais tu n'as rien senti quand même.

— Hélas, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que tu étais bien trop puissant pour que je puisse te contrôler éternellement. Avant que Shigaraki se soit fait capturé et que je rentre en contact avec les autres de l'Avant-Garde, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait absorbé Ground Zero. Alors nous avons imaginé un tout autre plan où, fou de rage, tu détruirais la Force Héroïque et mourrais avec elle. Alors que nous étions en position pour agir, Toga t'a appelé puis s'est attaquée aux héros pour qu'ils soient alertés.

— Comme prévu, tu n'as pas pu te retenir et tu as foncé dans le tas. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, tu nous as débarrassé de toutes les menaces. Maintenant que les héros sont vaincus et que tu n'es plus en mesure de bouger, il ne te reste plus qu'à mourir avec eux. Une fois la Force Héroïque vaincue, nous prendrons vos têtes et les utiliserons pour envoyer un message très clair à la société. Notre plan est… un succès !

Les Villains riaient allégrement tandis que le pauvre Izuku était terrassé. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que travaillé pour l'Alliance des Villains ? Il avait été leur arme la plus efficace. Il avait trahi tous ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient, tout ça pour finir par se rendre compte que c'était vain.

— Maintenant, meurs, Hatred, démon de la vengeance !

Shigaraki, d'un coup, s'était jeté sur lui. Et, alors que sa main destructrice allait le toucher et lui transpercer la tête, Izuku accepta son sort, au nom des péchés qu'il avait commis.


	13. XIII - Plus jamais

Hello à vous :)  
Ce chapitre 13 est le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) de la fiction "Passion over Reason".  
J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez autant que le reste

Je vous retrouve tout en bas

Bonne lecture

 **Absurd**

* * *

— _C'est en ce jour triste que nous enterrons le jeune Izuku Midoriya._

 _Le prêtre avait à peine commencé son allocution que les larmes remplirent les visages des personnes de l'assemblée. Je ne fis pas exception._

 _Il pleuvait des cordes et, même sous nos parapluies noirs, nous étions trempés. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à son enterrement mais c'était en fait le deuxième. « Cette fois c'est la bonne », me suis-je dit, cynique._

 _A ma gauche, la mère de Deku était effondrée et, à ma droite, Ochako n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Je suppose qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils en avaient des choses à lui dire. Des excuses. Des caresses. Des reproches._

 _Moi non plus je ne digérais pas le fait de l'avoir perdu ainsi. Moi aussi j'avais des questions à lui poser. Alors que nous nous étions enfin retrouvés, pourquoi était-il mort ?_

 _Le pouvoir destructeur de Shigaraki Tomura avait fait disparaître Deku de ce monde._

…

 _Est-ce que j'aurais pu le protéger ? J'étais rempli de regrets. Je ne pouvais pas me remettre de l'avoir laissé partir comme ça._

…

 _Au fond, est-ce que j'acceptais de ne pas avoir pu le protéger ?_

 _Au fond, ai-je vraiment fait de mon mieux ?_

Ces pensées furent celles qui transpercèrent Katsuki au moment où Shigaraki s'était précipité sur Izuku, avec la ferme envie de le tuer. La réponse était claire à ses yeux. _Non._ Il n'était pas capable de laisser leur relation se finir ainsi. Tuée dans l'œuf par la violence et la haine. Alors il le sauva. Pas en se jetant sur lui comme il l'avait fait avec All Might. Pas en se téléportant à l'autre bout de la pièce et en parant héroïquement le coup porté. Katsuki ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A la place, il cria. Il cria à Izuku son amour et sa confiance, sa peur et sa détresse.

 _« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi »._

Ces sept mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de celui à qui ils étaient adressés. Il les comprit avant même que la phrase ne soit finie, car c'était ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire pendant ces derniers mois. Vivre sans Kacchan. Et souffrir de son absence. Izuku ne voulait pas vivre sans Katsuki mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Katsuki doive vivre sans lui. Car il savait à quel point c'était dur.

Alors, bien qu'il n'eût pas esquissé un geste pour protéger celui qu'il aimait, Katsuki le sauva bel et bien. Izuku n'hésitait plus lorsque Shigaraki le frappa, ses doutes balayés par l'appel emplis de sentiments. Avec sa propre force, le One for All, Izuku bougea et évita la main de leur ennemi juré.

Bakugō réceptionna Izuku qui s'était jeté en arrière et le serra dans ses bras tremblants.

— Plus jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai. Alors, vis. Vis pour moi.

Leur baiser, bien que court, fut le plus passionné qu'ils se soient donnés. Izuku comme Bakugō s'enivrèrent de la présence de l'autre. Les souvenirs de ses rêves revenaient à Izuku tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Aucun mot ne leur vint mais tous deux se comprirent plus que jamais. Au moment où leurs deux corps furent liés, une promesse silencieuse, un contrat tacite, venaient d'être passés. Durant ce baiser, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, et cela signifiait beaucoup pour deux êtres qui avaient traversé toutes les douleurs pour se retrouver. Ce baiser était une réponse, une délivrance et une source de pouvoir inestimable.

Un vague sourire sur ses lèvres, Izuku s'évanouit, à bout de force.

Katsuki le posa délicatement derrière lui, contre la porte de la grande pièce remplie de geôles et se dressa contre Shigaraki, Kurogiri, et les dix de l'Avant-Garde, qui les avisaient, certains agacés, d'autres hilares.

— Quoi ? pesta Shigaraki. Tout ça pour ça ? Je signale que tu es seul, et que nous sommes douze. It's Game Over.

Katsuki laissa échapper un rire étrangement doux.

— Seul ? Tu n'y es pas. Je ne suis plus tout seul. J'ai désormais le monde entier derrière mon dos. Je suis … _invincible_.

Son regard se fit sanglant et sa mâchoire se contracta. Son être respirait une telle agressivité qu'il fit frémir les lieutenants de Tomura. Katsuki Bakugō laissait sortir sa haine et sa détermination.

— Oï Shigaraki, peut-être devrions no-

— _La ferme, Dabi._

Le dur regard et la voix acide de Shigaraki firent comprendre à Dabi, ainsi qu'à tous les autres, que Tomura avait l'intention d'en finir avec leur adversaire. Il grattait nerveusement son cou, comme à chaque fois qu'il était troublé.

— _Tuez-les._

Les Villains s'élancèrent vers Katsuki, mais celui-ci, malgré leurs puissants assauts, ne recula pas d'un pouce. Porté par une puissante adrénaline, pour protéger celui qu'il aimait, Ground Zero se battit comme un lion. Chaque attaque, chaque tentative fut repoussée par la force brute du héros qui, un jour, s'était tenu en haut du classement des héros, aux côtés de Deku. A chacun de ses coups explosifs, un ennemi tombait pour ne plus se relever. Survivre et protéger étaient les deux mots qui résonnaient dans son esprit dont les sens étaient aiguisés au maximum. Au nom de leur promesse, il balaya les Villains. Et, alors qu'il les repoussait seul contre tous, des héros commençaient à faire leur apparition dans les cachots.

Ochako et Tenya, malgré leurs blessures, avaient trouvé la force de se battre en regardant, à travers les caméras qui filmaient tout la scène, Izuku s'effondrer. Isana, Eri, Monoma et tous les autres formaient un barrage, pour protéger Izuku, tout en encourageant Bakugō.

Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, Shigaraki tenta maladroitement de s'enfuir par le trou béant par lequel les Villains étaient arrivés, alors que tous ses alliés étaient tombés. Katsuki avançait lentement vers lui, avec son air sauvage qui faisait trembler tous ceux qui croisaient habituellement son regard sanglant.

— Ne… ne t'approche pas, sale monstre ! hurla-t-il, pitoyable. Toga ! Dabi ! Kurogiri ! Aidez-moi ! Je ne peux pas perdre maintenant, je ne peux pas perdre ici ! Titan ! Vidia ! Moonfish ! Twice ! Magnet ! Spinner ! Mustard ! Compress ! Faites quelque chose !

Il cherchait désespérément du soutien parmi les sous-fifres qu'il avait envoyés à l'abattoir mais ceux-ci entre les mains des héros, ne pouvaient bouger. Sentant sa fin arriver alors que Ground Zero s'approchait de plus en plus, les suppliques du Symbole du Mal n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie, en hurlant comme un enfant qui ferait un caprice.

Une gigantesque vague de froid s'était abattue sur lui, le figeant bel et bien dans la glace.

Todoroki, soutenu par Isana, venait de mettre fin aux combats.

— C-comment ? Tu es encore en vie ? cracha Dabi, désormais menotté et fermement tenu par deux héros.

Todoroki n'eut pas le moindre de regard pour le Villain, alors que Monoma lui lança un signe injurieux avec un sourire fièrement narquois. Kurogiri, éhonté, lui répondit.

— Ils... Ils l'ont sauvé en copiant mon alter et en allant le chercher avant que tout ne s'effondre.

— Ooooh ! Je suis soulagé que tu te sois enfin sorti de ton coma, Todoroki-kun, pleura Ingenium au concerné.

Le jeune héros hétérochrome, après avoir remercié son ami et salué ses soldats, récupéra ses béquilles et lança une série d'ordres aux héros qui s'exécutèrent. Chaque Villain fut emmené et isolé dans une cellule sous surveillance tandis Midoriya, qui avait perdu trop de sang, fut emmené en urgence à l'hôpital, sous le regard attentif de Bakugō qui refusa de quitter son chevet.

Ainsi, ce jour, où Hatred déchaina sa rage contre le monde, l'Alliance des Villains fut vaincue par Ground Zero a lui tout seul, alors qu'il était considéré comme mort quelques jours auparavant. Ce fait d'arme exceptionnel lui aurait valu d'être très occupé si, Todoroki, à la demande du couple, n'avait pas attribué cet exploit à la Force Héroïque et n'avait pas gardé secret le retour à la vie de Ground Zero et de Deku. Le monde retrouva doucement mais surement la paix et une ovation incroyable fut offerte à toutes les personnes qui avait participé à la construction de la Force Héroïque. Celle-ci servit rapidement de point névralgique de l'activité héroïque, au point qu'ils furent transformés par le gouvernement en « Ministère des affaires héroïques ». Le héros Shouto, aux côtés d'Isana, le symbole de la Paix, ouvrit la porte vers un monde plein de promesses en unifiant tous les héros de sa génération, lançant l'Age d'Or de l'héroïsme.

Sourds à ce monde qui changeait à une vitesse effarante, deux héros profitaient paisiblement l'un de l'autre, avec un amour renforcé par les nombreuses épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés. Ils s'étaient convaincus l'un et l'autre de vivre ensemble. De s'aimer d'un amour passionnel dépassant la raison. De cultiver leur bonheur, après avoir vécu autant de peine et de douleur. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Et, c'est tout naturellement que notre histoire s'achève sur leur baiser. Ce baiser qui, à défaut d'être leur premier, était celui qui marqua un cap décisif dans leur relation.

— Deku, veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

C'est toujours quelque chose de mettre fin à quelque chose d'aussi fort qu'une histoire...  
La fin est arrivée très rapidement voire peut être trop abruptement (la fiction a commencé vendredi 08, soit 4 jours avant) mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus autant que le reste de la fiction.  
Elle sera complétée par un épilogue qui expliquera plus en détail comment la relation de nos amoureux va évoluer après la demande de Katsuki, la réaction des amis d'Izuku et d'All Might lorsqu'ils découvriront qui est Hatred ainsi que la vie de Todoroki après sa mésaventure, on va dire ^^  
Comme prévu, j'ai changé le rating de la fiction maintenant qu'elle est finie, ça sera une T pour le langage grossier et la violence.

Quoiqu'il arrive je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour avoir suivi cette fiction jusqu'à la fin, pour avoir laissé vos reviews, follows et favorites !

J'espère vous retrouver tout aussi en forme pour la prochaine fiction, qui commencera très prochainement.


	14. Quand vient la fin (épilogue)

Lorsque je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'hôpital, voir Kacchan m'a beaucoup rassuré. Il s'était endormi sur une chaise, ses bras et sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. J'avais été guéri durant la nuit mais j'étais exténué et mon corps me faisait encore souffrir, si bien que j'ai profité de quelques minutes de tranquillité à l'observer sans rien dire.

Je me suis finalement penché vers lui pour poser un baiser sur son cou exposé. « Je t'aime ». Mon contact lui a fait ouvert les yeux et, après se les être frottés et avoir laissé échapper un bâillement, il répondit à mon sourire par son habituel regard sceptique. Il se leva néanmoins et, après m'avoir recouché, il se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille. _Moi aussi._

C'est une infirmière qui nous interrompu dans nos baisers (enfin, qui l'interrompu lui, moi je n'avais pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit). Faisant fi de ma gêne et des grognements de Kacchan, elle l'expulsa de la chambre avant de changer mes bandages. Elle me confirma que, si je n'avais aucune blessure grave, mon corps allait rester marqué de cicatrices indélébiles. La plus grande était la marque de brûlure que Kacchan m'avait faite… à ce moment-là. Elle ajouta, avant de sortir de la salle, que j'allais devoir rester longtemps en observation et que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas perdre mes deux jambes.  
Je m'étais fait à l'idée de rester marquer, mais Kacchan n'aimait pas la vue de cette brûlure. Je suppose que c'est normal…

Lorsque Ochako et Tenya ont entendu dire que je m'étais réveillé, ils ont directement voulu venir me voir. J'appréhendais énormément cette rencontre, surtout après la scène sur le toit du building de la Force Héroïque, mais j'avais décidé de me confronter à ceux que j'avais fait souffert. Lorsqu'ils sont entrés, je n'ai pas pu les regarder dans les yeux et ma main, qui tenait celle de Kacchan, s'est serrée. A ma grande surprise et au grand dam de ce dernier, Ochako s'est jetée dans mes bras tandis que Tenya était resté aussi droit qu'à son habitude, tous deux en pleurant qu'ils étaient désolés. Qu'ils auraient dû me protéger du Villain à l'alter de manipulation. Qu'ils étaient indignes d'être mes amis. Je leur ai rendu leurs larmes, à tel point que Katsuki est parti, exaspéré par l'ambiance pour le moins … humide. Je me suis excusé du fond de mon cœur, mais aucun d'eux ne me tenait rigueur de mes crimes. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir de tels amis. Une fois nos larmes séchées, Ochako m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ! Et tous les deux veulent que je sois le parrain de l'enfant. Une fois ma surprise passée, j'ai accepté avec beaucoup de joie et d'honneur. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant comme moi, c'était un cadeau inestimable.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, mon humeur s'était vraiment améliorée. Je suppose que, malgré ma détermination à les rencontrer, j'avais vraiment peur qu'ils me rejettent. Cependant, le plus dur était encore à venir… Les prochains à venir dans ma chambre avaient été All Might et Todoroki-kun.

Mon mentor étant aussi anxieux que moi, nous ne savions pas par où commencer, alors qu'il était déjà assis à côté de mon lit depuis un moment, pour finalement parler en même temps. La scène m'avait beaucoup fait rire. Il m'a gentiment laissé commencer. Je crois avoir parler pendant longtemps. J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire ! J'avais commencé par lui présenter mes excuses. Pour mon comportement pendant l'enterrement de Kacchan, pour toutes les choses horribles que j'aie pu lui dire. Pour avoir trahi sa confiance et l'héritage qu'il m'avait confié, aussi. Il m'avait choisi et tout donné, sans lui je n'aurais jamais pu devenir un héros, mais je me suis enfoncé dans la voie du mal et j'ai utilisé le précieux One for All pour faire le mal.  
Une fois ma tirade finie, All Might avait l'air à la fois soulagé et triste. Il m'annonça que je n'étais effectivement plus qualifié pour devenir le symbole de la Paix et qu'en mon absence, il avait trouvé un deuxième successeur. Il m'avoua que pour le monde, Hatred était un Super Villain, au même titre que Tomura ou qu'All for One et que sa véritable identité restait secrète pour l'instant, mais qu'il y avait eu tellement de témoins qu'il n'était pas exclu qu'un jour, l'information éclate au grand jour. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de symbole de la Paix éclaboussé par un tel scandale. Il m'a également averti que pour le grand public, Kacchan et moi étions morts et que nous devrions choisir entre vivre tranquillement dans le secret ou accepter qu'un jour, mon nom soit associé à celui d'Hatred.  
Il m'a également, comme Ochako et Tenya avant lui, présenté ses excuses. Il ne savait pas comme agir après la « mort » de Kacchan et, parce qu'il se sentait coupable, il avait hésité à venir me voir. Sur un ton moins solennel, il m'a dit que même si je n'étais plus un héros, j'étais toujours son élève, qu'il serait toujours là pour me conseiller si j'en ai besoin et qu'il me souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde avec Kacchan.

Todoroki-kun, lui, était venu deux fois. Une première fois tout seul, un gros panier de fruits et des fleurs à la main. Je crois que même l'entrevue avec All Might ne m'avait pas autant gêné, Katchan ayant absolument tenu à être présent. Je me suis bien sûr excusé pour avoir failli le tuer, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. Occultant complétement tout ce qui était en rapport avec Hatred ou les Villains, il me parla plutôt de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi et comment il envisageait la vie après, le plus normalement du monde, faisant grincer Kacchan des dents. En temps que son premier amour, j'avais toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur, et il m'aimait toujours mais il s'était découvert des sentiments pour une autre personne qui les lui rendait et avec laquelle il comptait se marier prochainement.  
La seconde fois, il venait en tant que Ministre des Affaires Héroïques, accompagné du chef de la police de Tokyo et du proviseur du lycée Yūei. Voir ces trois grands hommes en costume m'avait beaucoup impressionné mais, cette fois, c'était eux qui avaient demandé à ce que Kacchan soit présent, si bien qu'il m'a réconforté.

Ils étaient venus nous renseigner sur le côté judiciaire de toute l'affaire et nous demander ce que nous comptions faire après que je sois sorti de l'hôpital. Le chef de la police, épaulé de Todoroki-kun, nous a expliqué que par chance, les attaques de Hatred n'ont fait aucun mort et que la justice avait consenti à mettre ses crimes sur le dos de l'Alter de Fusei, ou plutôt Dabi. J'étais donc innocenté, ce qui eut l'air de faire drôlement plaisir à Todoroki-kun. Le chef de la police nous proposa donc deux alternatives, exactement comme All Might l'avait fait. Dans mon cas, le choix était déjà fait. Je ne retournerai pas sous les projecteurs. Pour Kacchan, c'était plus compliqué et il ne m'avait pas fait part de sa décision. Soit il décidait de reprendre sa carrière de grand héros, mais il y avait un risque, avec notre relation, que le pot aux roses soit découvert, soit il décidait de faire profil bas comme moi.

J'eus honnêtement beaucoup d'appréhension face à son choix car il n'était pas facile et quoiqu'il arrive, cela allait impacter nos quotidiens, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envie d'influencer Kacchan et je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner sa carrière. C'était plus qu'un rêve pour lui, c'était presque son destin. Je lui ai lancé un rapide coup d'œil pour voir son expression. Il était, comme je l'avais redouté, assez tendu. Il avait fermé ses yeux pour réfléchir et avait croisé les bras. J'aurais bien aimé être dans sa tête à ce moment pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Todoroki-kun toussa doucement pour attirer notre attention et nous expliqua qu'il avait peut-être une solution pour nous. Il expliqua qu'il connaissait suffisamment Kacchan pour connaître sa réponse mais qu'il savait que ça serait inconfortable. Alors, il nous proposa une troisième possibilité surprenante. En voyant la manière dont Hatred a, indirectement, beaucoup aidé à la capture de Villains lors de son enquête, Todoroki-kun s'était intéressé aux méthodes employées. Il lui ait donc venu l'idée de la création d'une brigade secrète dont le travail serait de se mêler aux Villains sur le terrain et d'effectuer des recherches. Ainsi, plutôt qu'attraper les criminels un par un, en attendant le flagrant délit, les héros seraient capables de capturer des groupes de Villains avant que les méfaits ne soient commis. Il proposait donc à Katsuki de prendre la tête de cette future brigade dont le travail s'effectuerait majoritairement dans l'ombre, mais qui garantissait pas mal d'action. Il ajouta également que l'intérêt d'une telle équipe pourrait fortement limiter les chances qu'une organisation comme l'Alliance des Villains ne voit à nouveau le jour.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'expliquer son idée, le président prit à son tour la parole, pour cette fois s'adresser à moi. Il nous expliqua qu'à partir de maintenant, le Ministère des Affaires Héroïques sera au sein du campus de Yūei et qu'à ce titre, un certain nombre d'appartement allait y être créés. Il me proposa donc d'emménager avec Katchan à Yūei et d'y travailler en tant que professeur. D'après lui, il s'agissait d'un métier qui me plairait et serait une autre manière d'apporter ma contribution au monde des héros, tout en me garantissant d'être loin des journalistes.

J'étais vraiment honoré et excité à l'idée d'enseigner et Katchan paraissait intéressé à l'idée de chasser des Villains sur leur territoire. Ainsi, nous avons remercié chaleureusement (enfin moi, parce que Katchan refusait de le faire) Todoroki-kun et M. le proviseur et les trois hommes sont repartis, satisfait. J'étais vraiment soulagé mais je me sentais quand même un peu coupable d'avoir forcé Kacchan a abandonné sa carrière de grand héros, au profil d'une vie dans la discrétion. Sa seule réaction a été de me traiter d'imbécile et de m'embrasser. Puis l'instant d'après, il me demanda ma main. J'étais fou de joie ! Nous allions nous marier. Il était gêné comme jamais mais a quand même posé le genou à terre et m'a tendu la bague. Evidemment, j'ai immédiatement accepté et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, ce que nous n'avions pas pu faire depuis le début de mon hospitalisation, à cause de mes blessures.

Et, avant même que je n'ai pu voir le temps passer, je suis sorti de l'hôpital. Nous avons presque immédiatement quitté notre vieil appartement d'Ikebukuro pour emménager à Yūei. Cela m'a fait bizarre de changer autant d'environnement mais je pense que Kacchan, qui était habitué à une vie très urbaine, était encore plus perturbé que moi. Le campus était vraiment un endroit à part et si nous étions assez proche du ministère et donc de la sortie du campus, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de gens qui avaient le droit de déambuler à l'intérieur. Nous avons même pu profiter du gigantesque parc pour célébrer notre mariage. L'ensemble de nos camarades de la Classe-A, ainsi que bon nombre des héros qui avaient été mes mentors, sont venus pour assister à l'évènement, à mon grand plaisir. Même si Kacchan a prétendu le contraire, je suis sûr qu'il était lui aussi heureux que nos amis soient tous venus.

Pendant les mois qui ont venus, nous avons tous les deux travailler très dur. Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour obtenir ma licence de professeur afin de pouvoir commencer à enseigner dès la rentrée suivante, mais je l'ai eue avec les félicitations du jury !  
De son côté, Kacchan a été très occupé. En tant que chef de la nouvelle équipe, il a dû se rendre avec Todoroki-kun un peu partout dans le Japon pour trouver des agents. Heureusement, la Force Héroïque et Kacchan ont une telle réputation que les gens sont souvent très intéressés. Même si j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos d'être sous les ordres de mon tyran de mari. Grace à ses efforts et à ceux de Todoroki-kun, les héros ont regagné de leur splendeur. Isana sert d'ailleurs aujourd'hui de symbole de la Paix et fait taire les conflits par sa simple présence comme All Might avant lui.

Peu après, Ochako a enfin accouché ! Il s'agissait d'une petite fille qu'ils ont nommée Alice et comme ils travaillaient tous les deux au ministère et nous étions presque voisins, j'ai pu voir ma filleule presque tous les jours. Au cours des ans, elle a grandi en une petite brune avec l'espièglerie d'Ochako dont l'alter lui permettait de voler comme une fusée. Je suppose que c'est le juste milieu entre l'Alter d'Ochako qui lui permet de léviter et celui de Tenya, l'Engine.

Et, quelques mois après l'accouchement d'Ochako, Todoroki-kun s'est marié à Momo, une de nos anciennes camarades. J'étais surpris mais je me suis rappelé que Momo était amoureuse de lui depuis le lycée. Elle attendait d'ailleurs des jumeaux.

C'est donc ainsi entouré de mes amis et de celui que j'aime que j'aie continué ma vie.

* * *

— Bon j'y vais ! A ce soir mon chéri !

Après avoir déposé un bisou sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lisait un livre, allongé dans le canapé, j'ai attrapé deux tranches de pain dans le toaster et me suis élancé dehors.

— Deku…, m'appela-t-il, l'air fatigué, mon sac entre les mains. Si tu oublies tes affaires dès le premier jour, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de toi ?

Rougissant, j'ai récupéré ledit sac avant de me sauver vers le bâtiment principal du lycée Yūei. Je n'étais pas en retard mais je me doutais par expérience que tous les élèves seraient déjà là au moment où j'entrerai dans la salle. J'avais une certaine appréhension mais ce n'était pas ma première rentrée, ni ma dernière. Je me suis rappelé ma propre rentrée en tant qu'élève de la classe A, pouffant au souvenir d'Aizawa-sensei emmitouflé dans son sac de couchage jaune et à l'effet qu'il nous avait fait. Au test d'alter et sa menace de renvoyer le dernier élève. Au premier cours d'All Might et au violent combat qui m'avait opposé à Kacchan. A l'attaque des Villains dans le USJ. A mon premier stage et au combat contre le tueur de héros. Plus je pensais à tous les souvenirs inoubliables que je m'étais forgé à Yūei, plus j'étais de bonne humeur. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivé devant la salle de classe. « 1-A ». J'ai soupiré et, après avoir vérifié une énième fois que ma cravate était bien nouée, j'ai ouvert la porte comme si elle conduisait à une caverne secrète potentiellement remplie de pièges de toute sorte. Dieu sait dans quelles aventures je vais bien pouvoir me retrouver, cette fois-ci. Mais bon, je partais confiant, car je me savais soutenu. J'ai souri doucement à l'idée de retrouver Katchan à la maison ce soir.

— Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Izuku Midoriya, votre professeur principal !

THE END

* * *

Bon bah finalement je le poste le jour même. On va dire que j'étais très inspiré haha  
Très honnêtement, le chapitre d'avant m'avait laissé sur la fin (et du coup je suppose que vous aussi) mais avec cet épilogue, j'ai finalement l'impression d'avoir fini mon travail. J'ai couvert pas mal de point, suffisamment pour répondra à la majorité des questions, et pour laisser les personnages de cette fiction reposer en paix (quoique, ça pourrait être intéressant de raconter les aventures de Deku le professeur (mais on en est pas encore là).  
Voilà qui signe donc définitivement la fin de cette première fiction ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimée :)

On se retrouve, comme prévu, dans la suivante : "Alice".


End file.
